Jazzy Day
by silente faery
Summary: AU: If in the beggining, Danny's parents never expected for him to be born or knew what to do with him, since they were new to parenting, how would he grow up, make friends, and fall in love? And how does this all connect with getting ghost powers at 14?
1. Jazzy Day

A/N: I know that I should be updating one of my other stories, but this idea has been torturing me. Finally, it blocked me from writing anymore until this story was at least started. So I hope I get it right. This story is kind of the explanation for Danny's shy nature. First I have to write the flashback, so I have to achieve it in three chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy it…And thanx so much divinedragon7 for helping me on this and making the summary! I really appreciated it!

Note: This story will be written in a different style than how I normally write, and it is narrated in Danny's POV. Any misspellings are done on purpose to reflect dialect, because in the first three chapters or less, Danny is a kid, so he has a mind of a kid.

Jazzy Day: The Beginning

I never had a birthday. I was always the black sheep of my family, or so they told me. It was always my sister who was perfect. And who could deny it? As soon as people would lay eyes on her, they would instantly fall for her cunningness and smarts. Of course, I was proud of my big sister. Everyone in my family was, in fact. That's why every year; she received twice as many presents.

One day is her birthday; Mommy always makes extra tasty brownies and cake on that day, and we go out to some girly skating rink where she and her friends have fun. But that's alright, because Jazz is happy. The other is Jazzy Day, which is the funnest time of all year! We get lots of balloons and sweets, and it's so much better than her birthday. We don't go to some girly place like we do on those days; we actually go out for dinner. It's really fun! It's like she has two birthdays! Of course, Christmas doesn't count. It's really scary, and I don't know why people are so smily on that day. My parents always argue on whether Santa Claus is real or not, though I've always known that the fatty wasn't. It was like Jazzy said, '_If Santa Claus was real, he would have frozen in an iceberg ages ago!_' Then my parents would ooh and ahh over her, then they would go back to arguing. Sometimes I wonder why they never take anything she says seriously, even though she's seven. She's really old!

Sometimes, I think that my parents don't like me. It's like, every time I walk into the room, they start to frown. But when Jazzy comes in, they smile and go to hug her and ask what she wants for breakfast. I don't ever get a special breakfast. I have to get cheap cereal. For a moment, I wish that I could have all of Jazz's attention. But then again, I don't, because then Jazzy would be as lonely as I am, and I don't want that. After all, she is older, and so deserves it.

My parents don't pay attention to me at all, not that I deserve it. I'm just the side little brother that gives his sister presents with his allowance. But I like doing that, because it makes Jazzy happy. I love making people happy, especially my family. When I'm extra good, they actually talk to me for a while, before they go do something together. When I make people happy, they pat me on the head or something. It makes me feel good, that I'm actually necessary in the big world, for it has all the beauty in the world! It has lots of plants, and bugs, and those little things that crawl around on the ground, and when you smush them all the guts come out…but that's not beautiful. Those kids in my pre-kindergarten class always mess around with them.

How would you think they feel: one second crawling around in their own little world, and then being picked up by this giant thing and getting pulled apart! It must be painful for each of them, every time…The kids even pick on those girly bugs that fly around with those beautiful wings. They pull the wings off and step on the remains. And those poor, duller girly bugs are stomped on while they rest on a tree stump. I just don't understand it! How would they like it if someone bigger than them pulled them inside out or stomped on them just because they felt like it!

One time, there was a giant shiny bug crawling around in the kitchen, then my mommy got out some spray and sprayed it, then reached for the broom and whacked it to death. I begged her to stop, I really did. Then after she removed the broom, it was dead. It never had a chance at all. I almost cried. Then my mommy complained that I was too 'whimpy for a boy'. But I don't care what my mommy thinks. That's mean to kill living things that aren't doing anything wrong. I only dislike the snakes when they bite you, or the musky-toes that suck your blood out like a vampire in your sleep. Those bugs are actually harming you. But if I see them sitting there, and not doing anything wrong, I let them stay. Mommy says that I'm too compass-on-it for a boy. Why do girls get to do whatever they want? But maybe it's fair in the end…

My sister is very nice to animals. One time I wanted a puppy, but Mommy and Daddy said no, but then Jazzy asked for it and begged that she wanted it so very badly. And then, my parents say yes. They never let me do anything. But I was still happy, because even though it wasn't my dog, I got to see it. The dog died last year though. I was sad all week. I don't think it liked me very much when it was alive…but I gave it lots of love anyways! But I hate to bother people, because I don't like it when they're angry at me. Maybe I actually caused its death, from bothering it…

It makes me feel so bad that I'd almost want to cry, but then I remember that crying's for babies, and so I whine instead. But then my mommy says I'm crying when I'm not. I only cried once in my whole life, and that's when the shiny bug died. Sometimes I dream about it, how I was in the place of that bug, and my mommy sprayed me with acid and whacked me with the broom till I couldn't breathe…and then I wake up and scream and everyone complains for me to be quiet so they can go back to bed. I hate the nights when I have nightmares. So now, most of the time when I wake up, I bite my lip to keep it in, so no one wakes up, and I don't interrupt their happy dreams. Then in the morning, they're not cranky.

I wish I was smart. Since Jazzy is smart, she gets all the attention. But then again, I don't think it would make a difference, because she's older and therefore is better than me in every way. I don't want to steal the attention away from her, because then she'll be sad and I would feel guilty and twitchy. But then again, everyone is better than me. I'm so low I don't even have a birthday. Did I just appear out of nowhere and mommy and daddy having to take care of me? Do I even belong in this loving family? I just wish I could do more for my family, because sometimes, I think that they don't want me to exist.

One time, I asked my mommy if I had a birthday.

She replied, '_no_'.

I then asked her, 'why do I not have one? Jazzy has one!'

Then she said, '_You don't have one because you were born on a day that doesn't exist. You were born in between one day and the next. You don't have a birthday. Why don't you just accept that and stop bothering me!_'

I, of course, turned my head so it was facing the ground and whined, then walked back to my room. I wish I didn't have a habit of getting on people's nerves, but I do it anyways. I try to be as cute as possible so at least someone would say something good about me. Of course, that never works, but I keep on believing it.

I could never run for very long. Every time I have to run an err-and for my Daddy or Mommy, when I get there I am always gasping for breath. My mommy says I'm too weak, and that I'll die if I don't try harder. That or I'll be a sloth (wonder what that is?) and never get married, and die old and alone. I don't want to get married to some girl who wears pink all the time and walks around giving cooties to the boys…I don't want cooties. I would only marry a girl if she didn't wear pink. If she loved animals, that would be even better.

Mommy never takes me anywhere by myself. When mommy was working in the lab with my daddy, I asked her a question. 'Mommy?' I said.

'_What_?' she said, sounding mad at me.

I went on. 'Can you take me to the park?' I asked, putting a cute look on my face.

'_No._' she said.

'Why not? I asked.

'_I won't take you unless your sister wants to go. And even then, I might not take you._'

'Why not?' I asked.

'_Because, you're disturbing me from working_,' she said.

Finally, I left the room and went upstairs to knock on Jazz's door. 'Jazz?' I said.

'_What?_!' she screeched.

'Do you want to go to the park?' I asked, hoping for the best.

'_Sure, why not! I'm going to tell mommy, k_?' She said happily, and then swung the door wide and ran downstairs.

'K.' I said to the air.

One day, my mommy, daddy, Jazzy, and I went to the town park. Mommy told me to sit on the bench because she and the rest were going to get some ice cream. And so there I sat, and I waited for what felt like forever. Then, I got tired of waiting, and then got up to search for them. After a while, I was tired of walking, and my legs hurt really badly. Finally, I saw them, sitting under a large oak tree. I ran to see them. When I got there, everybody turned up to look at me and frowned. But I, since I'm stupid like mommy says, went under the tree were my family was. I saw them all, licking their chocolate ice cream, and then I grew jealous. Didn't they bring me ice cream? Or did they just forget about me? Then I decided to ask. 'Mommy?' I said. 'Can I have some ice cream?'

'_No_,' she said.

'Why not?' I whined.

'_Because you don't deserve any. You weren't good today._' she said with a mean look on her face.

'How? What did I do?' I said, confused.

'_You didn't wait on the bench like I asked you to._' She said.

I almost turned into a statue at that moment, for I truly felt like one. I was being bad, every time I went to look for them or went to talk to them or made noise at night. I was being bad when I kept on asking mommy and daddy to take me places. I was being bad when I wanted even for a moment to take all of Jazzy's attention away. All in all, I was a bad boy. I cried for the second time in my life. I got up; I kept trying to wipe the liquid away from my eyes, but more kept coming, so I stopped. My mommy and daddy shook their heads, and Jazzy stared at me. '_Why don't you go away and leave us alone!_' She yelled. '_We don't want you here! Can't you see we don't like you?_'

'I can see that,' I said, trying to hold my face together, for it felt like it wanted to turn into mush. 'I won't bother you anymore. I'm gonna go now, ok? I won't bother you anymore….' I whined.

After I saw Jazzy's face fill with victory, I ran as fast as I could with my two imperfect feet, trying to carry my bad self as far away from my family as possible. There was never a moment when I hated myself more. Because of me, my family was unhappy. They would be much happier without me, I knew that. In my little heart, I was filled with a sense that kept me running, no matter how much my legs started to hurt and itch. After a few minutes, it became automated; the feeling had chased away all feeling in my legs. At one point, I felt so tired that I tripped over my foot, and fell face first into the soggy dirt. It coated my face and got into my eyes, and it stung. I wanted to cry out, but I held it in, for my parents might hear. I shook my head, and then continued to run, knowing that I didn't want to cause them any more pain. Suddenly, I felt something drop onto my head. I thought it was from a bird flying over my head, but it turned out that it was water. Why was water dropping now? It's not supposed to…it's too hot. But I continued on. I began to think of it as a little adventure, one that was fun and exciting, and that everyone wanted me to go on, away from everyone else…

It didn't feel fun. My legs were killing me, and I felt like going to sleep. But I kept on telling myself, 'this is what going on an adventure feels like. This is fun. When you complete it, you will be a better person all around! Maybe you're parents will accept you for who you are if you do it right!' I of course, bought it as soon as I thought of it. The rain fell harder, going into the soil and making mud. My shoe got stuck. I quickly slid out of it and ran on. I didn't need both shoes to run. I was stronger than that. No longer will I be weak and disappoint my parents. No longer will I give in to the feeling going through me at this very moment. No longer will I…

Suddenly, the wind blew, and I felt like I had turned to ice. It was still steamy, which was weird, but the rain was like ice in the freezer. One time, I put it in my mouth and it got stuck to my tongue. My mommy got mad at me and said,

'_Stop playing around. I have stuff to do too, you know. I don't have time to clean up after your messes. Please stop and listen to what I say for a change?_'

Her voice echoed through the trees, and I shook again. Even in my mind, my parents are still disappointed in me. I wish I could make someone happy. Then I thought for a minute. Hey, I'm making my parents happy, right? Since I'm leaving…And if I don't come back, they'll be so happy…I could just think of the possibilities for hours. Then, my thoughts were interrupted by a mewing sound. It was a cat! Where was it anyways…I listened closer. It was coming from the left path. But the problem was that that path was longer and I had no idea where that led. Oh well, I've got to save that kitty!

So I turned left and ran again, but much slower. I ran for a while, until I saw a trash can off the road. I decided to check, since the kitty might be in there. I walked over to it, and peeked inside. And there it was, curled into a tight ball, and purring loudly. 'Don't worry, kitty, kitty. I'm here to rescue you.' I said. 'Let me pick you up now…' After I said that, I stuck my hands into the trash and picked up the kitty. All of a sudden, it swiped my face, causing me to shriek in horror. It fell on the ground neatly, and then walked away. I ran my finger down my new injury, and looked at it. It had turned red. I felt a feeling of dizziness, but I knew I had to go on. Then, Jazz's voice spoke to me from the trees:

'_Can't you see we don't like you?_'

'Not everyone hates me,'I said aloud.

'_Go away! Leave me alone! Or I'll tell mommy on you! I wish you'd die…_'

I remembered that she had said that to me when I was trying to apologize for not giving her a present on Jazzy Day. I had whined for hours after that, feeling terribly bad about it. But I made it up to her by giving her one the day after. But it obviously didn't help. And that kitty didn't like me either. Maybe it wished that I was dead too. But I don't want to die. If I just go away, everyone can pretend I'm dead, and then they can be happy. Then I can be happy because they're happy. Either way, everyone wins!

And then, I was very pleased with myself. I started to run again, feeling that feeling that I felt when I first started on this adventure. I was doing a good thing! Something that everyone would be happy about! For the first time in my life, I would be making people happy! I almost cried then, out of happiness. But instead, I laughed. But I couldn't laugh for long, because my stomach began to hurt. I coughed loudly. But I knew that I couldn't stop running, not now, not ever, or at least until I got where I had to go to complete my adventure.

Soon after that, I lost my sense of time. I didn't know how long I had been running, but now I couldn't feel any part of my body. The rain was causing red streams to run down my hands, but at least it wasn't as thick as before. I could see through it! I could feel it running lower and lower and…After a while, I stopped thinking entirely. My whole body just focused on running, and my eyes were glued to the trees and the sky. The sky had turned a blotchy gray and black, and the clouds were moving in groups at a time. It was like they were invading…I laughed at that. Clouds invading…pouring water down at the people below…causing them to feel sleepy and warm after a while…that's how I felt.

I looked at the watch that I had gotten from my pre-kindergarten teacher. It was 10:30 PM. I felt as if I was almost there, to where I was supposed to go…then I heard sirens. Why would the police be in the park? Did my parents call them…for me? All of a sudden, I felt afraid. I knew that they were out to get me. My mommy and daddy probably called them to kill me. They would shoot me like in those TV shows my mommy would always make me watch if I did something wrong. She would always say to me,

'_This will happen to you if you if you don't learn to behave yourself._'

But I don't understand. Why would they call the police to come and kill me? Didn't I tell them I was going to run away and never come back to bother them ever again? Did they not believe me? Or did they want to make sure I was dead? I don't want to die…If the police find me, they will shoot dots into me and cause red to pour out of me, and so I will become a fountain…I don't want to be a fountain either. So all the people that died turned into fountains? I hope that I don't die…If I don't I promise to never drink out of a fountain again. I then promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get shot by the police. I ran on.

The sirens got louder and louder, so I ran faster and faster. The feeling inside me was so deep, I felt like stopping to breathe, but I knew that if I did, they would shoot me dead. I was the one they were chasing after in the show. And I hated every moment of it. I could hardly feel the rain anymore, but I still felt myself become heavy. All at once, the sirens were so loud that my senses swirled and I couldn't see straight anymore. I then felt that I must stop, and so I did. I opened my eyes, and my ears were surrounded by the sound of roaring water. It was the river that was at the end of the park. I heard from my teacher in a story that if you traveled down the river and made it, you would get a reward, just like the guy in the book. What was his name again? Mr….Mr….Green. That's it. His name was Mr. Green. So if I can make it down this river I can be like Mr. Green and win a medal, and everyone will hug me…

I still heard the sirens, but I was no longer worried about them. My eyes could not go from the water. Oh, when it rained the water sure was magni…mag-nymph-eh-cent! But I didn't have a boat…but I could probably make it down there without a boat! And then I made up my mind. But how was I going to get down there? Would I just jump? The sirens were so close now that my ears hurt very badly. I then knew that I had to hurry and jump to complete my adventure, or else the police would get me and shoot me! I turned back, and saw the red flash through the trees. Then my mommy's voice came with the bright light:

'_Don't be so weak! You'll die if you don't try harder than that…either that or…_'

'I'm going to try this time mommy!' I said, hoping that she'd hear me. 'I'm going to be strong this time…I won't let you down! I wouldn't be able to live knowing that my family is unhappy…'

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. The sirens and the rushing water made me so dizzy that I fell. For a moment I felt as though I was floating, and then I was slapped hard by the water. After that, I started sinking, and then I stuck my hands up and floated to the top. I barely stayed afloat. I forgot, I didn't know how to swim! I was swept in the water's current. The water was so much colder than the rain. As the water hit my face, I felt like I was freezing from the inside out again. But it was so much worse than the rain…but the cold was comforting in a way. I opened my eyes a little, making sure that the water wouldn't get into my eyes. The water was now a swirling dark green. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the water…the green was so bright and intense, even though it was angry at the same time. It made me remember that nature was beautiful.

I suddenly felt sleepy. Since I wasn't running, it felt like my entire body had fallen asleep and my mind had to catch up. I wasn't afraid of drowning, and I was only half-way thinking of the possibility. I opened my eyes wider, and water got inside, so I shut them again, which was a mistake. I couldn't open them again. As I felt myself drifting away with the current, I thought, would I be a cherry-flavored fountain? Then everything became black.


	2. Fallacious Reasoning

A/N: Finally! The time has come for this story to be updated. I've heard controversy about it, and I do have something to say about it. Those who feel that Danny's parents and Jazz cannot be mean to him are welcome to that opinion. This story is AU for a reason, and in AU, anything is possible. His parents being mean to him are just as possible as a kid being able to be half ghost.

Thanks so much to: Deleila, Celestial Moonshine, briedee, starlight wishes, Hisoka Lover, phantomdog, Ghostboy814, Black January, divinedragon7, Missmeliss4251, and Inuyasha-Babygirl for reviewing. You give me much joy.

Note: This chapter is probably the only one that will NOT be in Danny's POV, for it gives information on what's going on, for he's out of the picture right now. And to all the people who think like above, this is the chapter for you. The whole situation is changing…After you read, the preview for the next chapter is in my profile, as usual.

Chapter 2: Fallacious Reasoning

When Maddie first discovered that she was pregnant, she freaked out. If she were any other married woman, she might have rejoiced. But she had no room for another child. She was a scientist, and she barely had enough time for her first child, who would turn two in eight months.

'And just enough time for the baby,' she mused.

She had informed her husband of the matter, who was more pleased about it.

'Honey,' he remarked. 'This is great! Why…aren't you happy?'

'I don't know,' she replied honestly. 'I mean, we have so much on our hands already…and with us not being able to find a paying job in our field…'

'Come on Maddie!' he remarked in an attempt to lift her spirits. 'This'll be great! It'll be another child to love and care for…we don't need to worry about that right now…'

'But honey, how are we going to afford the bills in the next few months. We have to find someone…who would buy our inventions!'

'We'll just have to find a way to invent something the government will like. For instance…' He paused for a second, thinking.

'How about…an improved laser system! That way, it will detect trespassers and net them at the same time so they won't escape! Then the police will automatically be called to arrest them! How about that, Maddie?'

'That sounds good, Jack. That might work. And about the new baby…should I get an abortion? I mean…'

'Oh goodness, no! This is a good thing! Why don't you ask your mother for advice. She'll tell you, and help you out. In a few months, we'll be adjusted and you'll be much happier, ok? I'm going to look for that department now…what was its name again?'

'Look in the Fenton index, dear…' Maddie said, waving him off.

Jack left, scratching his head in confusion. Soon after that, Maddie picked up the house phone, dialing her mother's number.

'Ring….Ring….Hello?' an elderly voice asked.

'Hi mom. It's me, Maddie.'

'Why Maddie…you haven't called me in over a month! How's Jasmine?'

'She's good, mom. Listen, I'm having another child.'

'Oh good for you. I, however, chose to have only you, because a second child is too troublesome.'

'Really? Mom, I'm calling you because I need advice. What should I do?'

'Oh, have the baby dear. You know, some people have more than one child so they can help with the housework. Of course, the oldest deserves all the attention. The other children are only there to help. You have to teach that baby when it's born to be obedient, ya hear? Otherwise, things will get quite messy…' The woman said. She held contempt for her younger siblings as a child. She never was paid attention to. She would make sure that her daughter didn't make the same mistake as her mother did.

'Ok. Thanks mom, you helped me a lot. I wouldn't know what to do without you.'

'I know dear. Hugs and kisses, I love you, ba-bye.'

'Bye mom. I love you too. Have a nice day.'

'Click.'

------T-------

Nine months had passed by. Jazz's birthday had passed and she was feeling miserable. Jack was driving in the family SUV to the hospital.

'Daddy!' Jazz screeched in her two year old voice.

'What, Jazzypants?' Jack asked, concentrating on the road.

'I wan' food, NOW!'

'No, Jazzy. We have to go to the hospital now to have your new brother or sister, ok?'

'Don't wan' no brother or sister. I'm hungry!'

'Wait a few minutes, Jazz. We can get you food as soon as this is all over, ok?'

'Food, NOW! NOW! I'm HUNGRY! FOOD! FOOODD!' Jazz then started to bawl loudly.

Maddie just closed her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have gone through the trouble to keep this baby. After all, this was just creating disorder in the whole family.

'Maybe this will cool off later,' she hoped.

There was only fifteen minutes left till they arrived in the hospital emergency room, yet to her, it felt like a nightmare that lasted for eternity.

----------TTTT------------

The rest of the hospital trip was a blur. All she recalled was loud screaming from Jazz, It seemed to echo in her mind, blocking out recognition of anything else. She then remembered pain, and then darkness.

She woke up, barely opening her eyes. Jack was there.

'Oh Maddie, you're awake!'

'What…day is it?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'Why, it's Friday.'

'But we came in here on a Monday…'

'Well, I have an explanation for that. The doctor accidentally dosed you with too much of the anesthesia so you ended up being knocked out for a week! I'm just glad that you're up now, and that you didn't fall asleep before our new son was born.'

'I fell asleep…right afterwards then? Ugh…why do I feel so sleepy?'

'Yup.'

'Did you name the baby, Jack?'

'Yea, I had to. I also got to cut the…oh, what was it called again? Oh well…well anyways, let me tell you what I named our son. His name's Daniel.'

'Daniel…sounds good. Did you give him a middle name?'

'I couldn't think of anything but my name, hun'.'

'It fits.'

'Well, we have to go home now ok? I brought some clothes for you.'

'Jack…where's Jazz?'

'She's right on the seat in this room, dear,' he said, indicating to where she slept.

'Where's the new baby…Daniel?'

'Oh, he's in the car. Why?'

'Oh my…'

-----------T-------T-------

She remembered, that time she went to first see her son, who was left in the car for who knows how long, and it scarred her life forever. He was, first off, in the backseat, the car straps a tad too tight. The seat wasn't properly strapped in, so it had tipped over, assumingly during the car trip. His face was swollen blue and black, and his limbs were limp. He almost died that night. Thankfully, they still had insurance, and the bill wouldn't be due for another month. Otherwise, they would never be able to pay it off. But she felt that it was well worth the risk, even if they didn't have insurance, if it would save her new son.

She remembered, what the doctor told her after his operation. He was barely four days old, and was already experiencing heart trouble and breathing difficulty. The surgery was successful, so he wouldn't have to wear an oxygen tank. Her poor baby…the image when she first saw him flashed in her mind and she almost screamed again, but bit her lip to muffle it. The doctor had given her medicated milk powder to give him when she wasn't breastfeeding.

'Curse that doctor,' she thought angrily. 'If it weren't for him, I would have woken up earlier, and this whole thing wouldn't have happened. But it's impossible to change the past…'

Oh how she hoped to change it all. Her baby will be messed up for life, and it was her husband's fault. And partially her own…

TTTT

She remembered when she first taught Danny how to walk. He had staggered painfully slow, which was expected of a six-month-year-old. The first time, he only made two steps before he fell down again. She tried again and again, until finally it felt as if it were impossible for him to even be able to walk. She thought about her mother's advice so often. But how could she possibly even sort out her family if her son couldn't walk? Maybe he sensed her inner agony, so he looked at her funny.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' she said accusingly, then regretted her words.

He just blinked.

'Stop it! No, I mean it! Stop it this instant!'

'Stop,' he said.

She was shocked. Had he just said something? She didn't work up to teaching him how to speak yet.

'Say it again,' she demanded, reaching down from the sofa to pick him up.

'Eh?' he cooed, blinking his deep blue eyes again.

'Please say it. Say mommy, say something.'

All he did was blink.

For the rest of the year, and the year to come, she could never get another word out of him, nor could she teach him to walk. On his first birthday, Jack had finally got them a job working for the government experimental laboratory. They were so busy working on the new security system that they had no time to celebrate Danny's birthday. Luckily for themus, it was successful, and installed for them a permanent position. The family was saved!

The next year, it was once again Danny's birthday, and he couldn't do a thing right. Maddie had made him something special for breakfast, and Jazz was fussing again.

'Mommy! Can't we do something fun?'

'No, Jazz. It's Danny's birthday today.'

'Do I care?'

'You should, he's your brother.'

'So? Mommy, you're ig-nor-ing me!'

'No I'm not, Jazz. I'm just making his plate so he can have breakfast.'

'Why don't I get a specs-ial breakfast on my bir'day!'

'Because, he's a picky eater.'

'Mommy! Why don't you love me anymore!' Jazz said, crying.

Then, Maddie recalled her mother's words.

'Of course I care about you dear,' Maddie said.

'No you don't,' Jazz sniffed.

'Yes I do, and just as much as Danny. How about I take you to the park?'

Jazz nodded. And the two left, oblivious to Danny, who was left on the stairs by himself. Jack had gone to the supermarket, so he was left alone.

--T—T—T

They had arrived home, giggling. They had stayed too late. It was now 5:30 PM. As soon as they went inside, they were met with Jack, who had a panicked look upon his face.

'Maddie…' he started. 'Tell me that you took Danny with you…'

'I didn't. Wasn't he here with you?'

'Remember I told you that I was going to go to the store? I thought that I had told you…'

'You didn't tell me Jack…' Maddie said. In her head she was thinking, 'What's this all about?'

'Well, I checked everywhere, even the lab, and Danny's nowhere to be found.'

'What do you mean, Jack!'

'What I mean is, that he's gone.'

'He wasn't there when you got home?'

'No, and I had gotten here three hours ago.'

'Oh my gosh…'

---T----T----T

They had searched for hours. They had driven in the car, looking everywhere in the town, even though they had a feeling that he wouldn't be there. Maddie knew that he was incapable of going anywhere on his own. After all, he couldn't even walk yet! He was probably kidnapped…but she hoped with all of her might that he was there, somewhere, still in the town, waiting for them to pick him up. But at the end, it was to no avail. Jazz was cocky at the beginning, but soon she was fearful as well. The family would return home…without the one they were looking for. The mood was solemn, and it had sunk in like the moon which has just rose into the crisp night air, casting silver reflections onto the clouds above. It was all very surreal, and so sudden. The cool sunk into their souls like leaden iron. As their souls sunk, so did the condensation in the clouds. The slivers of rain fell upon the earth as surreally as the night began, and an uneasy peace settled in. The family knew that this announced that their search was over.

Finally, they drove back to their home. When they pulled up in front, there was a dark figure on the stairs in front of the house, but they didn't take notice of it, too caught up in their suffering. Solemly, they trudged to the door. And sitting on the doorstep was the boy that they had been looking for. His small body drenched in rain, he shivered, and then looked up to face his family.

'Danny?' Maddie asked, unsure.

'Mommy!' Danny murmured happily, then got up, to everyone's surprise, and hugged Maddie's leg.

Maddie thought, 'he's too independent. He taught himself how to…he didn't need me.'

At this moment in time, she came upon the belief that Danny, her own son, didn't need her anymore, although he was two years old. She knew that Jazz still did, however. She reassured herself that this was true, and then decided to rearrange her life, and let Danny grow on his own, like he was supposed to.

'Let go of me,' she said reluctantly.

Danny looked at her in a questioning manner.

'I said, let go!' She said, kicking her leg free.

Danny fell to the pavement with is eyes wide open, with tears streaming out.

'Mommy?' he said.

She walked inside the house, and Jazz and Jack followed.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'

His voice trailed throughout the house. He crawled in to follow her. What she failed to notice was that his legs were swollen and bruised. When he had entered all the way, Maddie closed the door, and then picked him up. Danny immediately stopped talking.

'It's your bedtime, Danny,' she told him. At least she could still do this. She walked up the stairs and placed him in his bed, then tucked him in.

'Goodnight Danny,' she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Danny winced, and she took it was a sign of dislike.

'Mommy…?' Danny asked.

But he never got a response. Maddie turned out the lights and closed the door, before walking back down the stairs.

Maddie thought that she was making the right decision. Finally, she would be doing things right…or so she thought.

T-T---Present Time—T-T-

But still, after three years, she had not gotten things right. Instead, she had made a huge mistake.

'Jazz! Why did you say that to him?' Maddie screamed angrily.

'Because it's true,' she retorted.

'No it's not, and you know that Jazz.'

'He'll come back, like he always does.'

'Ok.'

She truly believed that he would, for like her daughter said, he always came back. He was pretty mature for a five-year-old. She still admired his independence, and no matter what she said, he would always maintain that philosophy he has. She was very proud of her child, and at that time felt that it was the best thing in the world that she had not intruded into his life. But after thirty minutes, she realized what she truly had done or a part of it at least.

'Jack?' she said, shaking her husband awake.

'Wh-wha? Did Danny come back yet?'

'No, and that's the problem. We have to go look for him.'

Jazz was suddenly reminded of what happened three years ago. She involuntarily shivered.

'Ok, Maddie.' Jack said. 'Let's go!'

They left again, just like before, but not in a car, like they did before. Once again, they set out to look for him as far as they thought he might wander. And like before, they did not find him. It was getting late. The sky was brimming with anger, or so it seemed.

'It's all my fault!' Jazz declared as she started to cry.

'No it's not,' Maddie said, although she wanted to blame her child ever so badly, but she knew that it wouldn't help the situation, not in the least bit. 'We're going to find him soon, ok?'

'I'm sorry, Mommy! I chased him away…I should be pun-i-shed…' Jazz whined, tears cascading from her face. 'I'm so scared Mommy…what if we never see him again?'

'Don't think like that honey! Now where did Jack go?'

After she said that, she saw Jack running towards them out of the corner of her eye.

'Jack? Where did you go?' she yelled to him.

After he made it back, gasping profusely, he made out a few words:

'I called the police.'

'Jack, don't you think they'll scare him? You know, after Danny stayed up with me to watch those real life police runs, I don't think…'

'You showed him those? Those are rated M for a good reason!'

'I know, but he wanted to and, he seemed so mature about it…'

'Maddie, I know you feel you should, but Danny's just a five-year-old, he's not much more mature than any other five-year-old, and you need to realize that.'

'Jack…'

'I didn't get a change to tell you before, because we were always too busy working on our 'side project'. Please think about it, we're affecting him more than you realize. And I admit, it's also my fault, because he tends to be unnoticeable at times. After we find him, promise me you'll try to change. I know I will.'

'I promise, Jack. Now let's hope the police find our little boy…'

NEW SCENE

Vlad Masters was currently reclining next to a brook. What was special about this brook was that it was the same river that was at the back of Amity Park. Originally, he was going to go there, but he had heard that it was raining. So he chose the next best thing, which was to watch the now calmed river, along with the added rain water, trickle harmlessly down through various pebbles and soil. The thing he regretted though was that he didn't bring his camera. This would have made a great picture for his living room, to calm him from his ever edgy nerves. At least there were trees here to provide him shelter, if the rain clouds drifted his way. For he, the heir of the Dairy King, was always prepared, just like he was when he had received ghostly powers from a freak accident.

He scowled. 'Stupid Jack,' he said aloud. 'Ruining my chance at living life…Ohh calm down, calm down…'

He breathed deeply to inhale the serene atmosphere. Remembering Jack had always spiked up his stress level. His doctor told him to watch it, and so he did. He joined the coin collecting club, the Green Bay Packers fanclub, and of course, the Photography club. He liked the latter the best, because if he spent so much at the store, like he needed to do anyway, he would get discounted trips. And he loved saving money. It did wonders for his stress level.

It was now nighttime, and he still wasn't tired of watching that same river. It was even more entrancing than at daytime. As he was watching, his eyes caught what looked to be a large ball with hair, bobbing up and down on the river. He ran from his sheltered position to see what it was, and then he was glad that he did. It was an unconscious boy with sleek black hair and closed eyes, whose head was barely above the water. Vlad acted quickly and grabbed him, pulling him out. Then he dropped him, accountably for the shock of the ice-cold water. The boy fell onto the rocky bank. First, he checked his pulse. His heart was still beating, although terribly slow. His hand was clammy also. Then he checked to see if he was breathing. It was also affirmative. The next step to do was to take him to the hospital. He picked the boy up again, and then ran to his cabin to call the emergency number.

He would not get stressed out, even though this boy that he had never met before was in danger of dying, or at least of pneumonia and amnesia because of the cold water. Vlad Masters could no longer allow himself to become so. No, he had to wait, and bide his time. For now, he'll concentrate on getting this boy to the hospital.

In thirty minutes, he arrived at his cabin. He reached into his pocket to get the key, and then opened the door with it. He took out the key, opened the door, then closed it behind him. He locked it, then set the boy on the couch and went to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

'Brrng…Brrrng…Hello? You've called the emergency hotline. What's the problem?'

'I would like to be transferred to the nearest hospital. I've found a boy that needs immediate attention.'

'Right away. Click. Brrrng…Brrrng…Hello, this is the Northwestern Memorial Hospital. What seems to be the problem?'

'I need an ambulance.'

'And you are?'

'Vlad Masters.'

'Password?'

'JRMLSICNGAD.'

'Ok. You're location?'

'The Amity Brook.'

'Right away sir. They'll be there in 20 minutes, tops.'

'Have a nice day.'

'Click.'

--JRMLSICNGAD: Jack ruined my life so I could never get a date.

I'm not going to update unless I get 8 reviews.


	3. Delusional Trepidation

A/N: I took longer to update because the critics murdered my brain….oh well. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to divinedragon7 for helping to revive my brain by giving me ideas. Sorry if this one came out a bit weird….and short…so blame the critics, not me.

Ch. 3: Delusional Trepidation

'_So, how's his condition?_'

My head felt weird…like air. I think I'm dreaming….

'_He had another close call last night, but he managed to pull through it again_.'

Who are they….talking about? I wish this dream had pictures….

'_Strong kid_.'

'_Yeah, but he owes it to you, who saved his life. If you didn't find him, who knows what would have happened to him?_'

'_Yeah, I guess you could say that_.'

I don't recognize any of these voices. Maybe I didn't make it down the river, so my parents had me taken away for punishment…I hate being punished. Then, something felt like it clicked and then everything but my eyes got clearer. I heard the voices start to speak again.

'_And how's his temperature?_'

'_It's still terribly low, but it's higher than yesterday. Currently it's at…73.4 °F. Also, the EKG(1) shows that his heartbeat is more regular. If you haven't found him sooner, his hypothermia would be even worse, and we wouldn't be able to save him. We're just lucky that he didn't catch pneumonia. With his other symptoms, that would prove to be fatal._'

What are they talking about? Who's temp…temp…nevermind. I then forgot about what I was thinking about and moved on to other things. I thought about my family and wondered if they were happy or not. I hoped that they were…

'_That's good…hey look, he's waking up!_'

I tried to open my eyes. I wanted to see who they were talking about. Who…I'm kind of tired though. Maybe I should just go back to sleep…but I want to see…I want to…

'_Then we can get him to tell us who his parents are!_'

'_We might not get too much out of him now though, his temperature's still low…hey; it's risen to 83.6°._'

'_Good. He's going to make it_.'

'_Of course._'

I barely opened one eye, but it felt as if it weighed as much as one of one of those band thingies that mommy always wears when she goes ex-her-sizing. But I didn't feel like worrying about it, so I looked around. There was a lady there…with a white dress and hat on, as well as white shoes. There was also a man with gray hair, a black suit, and dress shoes. Who where they? Maybe they were hired by mommy to make sure I didn't run away from my punishment…Then, they turned to face me, and ran over to where I was. The lady hugged me really tight, I almost fainted. My arms started to hurt too.

'_Hello, kid_.' The lady said.

Her face was so blurry, but I could tell she had blonde hair. I turned away to look at the rest of the room, but she grabbed my face and turned it back.

'_Look at me ok, sweetie? Now, can you tell us your name?_' She said, then smiled. She seemed nice.

'Mommy tells me not to talk to strangers,' I said to her, hoping she'd leave me alone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

'_Come on; just tell me your name. Then we can take you back to your parents._'

My parents…is this a test? I couldn't help but wonder…so if I tell this lady my name, and maybe answer her questions, my family will give me another chance! I don't know what I did…but they might have been mad at me for not being able to get down the river…so they chose to give me a test instead of having the police get me…they really do care about me! At this moment, everything became blurrier than it already was and I felt really warm inside. Upon feeling this warmth, I shook.

'_Are you cold?_' The lady asked me.

I shook my head no. She believed me.

'_Will you tell me your name now?_'

'Danny…' I said quietly.

'_Danny who?_' The lady asked.

'Danny Fenton.' I said, and then I heard a gasp.

I turned to where the noise was coming from. It was from the man. His face was all scrunched up and red.

'Wha's wrong?' I asked him, hoping that he had heard me.

He turned to face me, and his face turned back to normal.

'_Nothing's wrong, little badger._' He said, and then he smiled.

I smiled back, and then turned again. It felt like something was on my face…I reached up to my face and felt it. It felt like plastic…I ran my hand down it.

'_It's just a mask, sweetie._' The lady said. '_Does it bother you?_'

Once again, I shook my head no. I didn't want this lady to get mad at me too.

'_Dr. Lasker_,' the man started to say. '_I think I know his father. He was an old colleague of mine…_'

'_Why don't you ask him to make sure_,' the lady said.

The man walked up to where I was.

'_Is Jack your father's name?_' He asked.

'My mommy calls him that,' I said.

He nodded.

'_Ok, we'll look him up now,_' the lady said. She then turned to me and said, '_Don't worry, your parents will be here soon, ok?_'

I nodded. But I was thinking, was this a good thing? Or would my mommy and daddy be mad at me for having to pick me up? My head started to hurt, so I started to look around the room, then my head felt much better. I felt sleepy again. All of the colors in the room began to swirl up and the lady and the man's faces turned all blotchy until my head pounded. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

'What's happening?' I heard a voice say. I no longer could tell whether it was the man or the lady who spoke.

'His heartbeat is freaked! We need to get some staff in here immediately. STAT!'

All of a sudden, my ears were filled with noise and I couldn't concentrate. Then, I could no longer see or hear. My world had gone blank. I then knew that this was not a dream.

-----------------------------

1. EKG: A machine that monitors the heart and displaces the results on a small screen in the form of a beeping line. Thanx divinedragon7 for writing the definition for me!

Thanks to phantomdog, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz1234, Dracozombie, Missmeliss4251, yinyang, Ghostboy814, aaron, Hisoka Lover, Celestial Moonshine, Deleila, briedee, and Gilgamesh for reviewing. I love you guys! I'm sorry this was so short but there was no way to make this part longer, and this was the appropriate part to end it. I'll update after I get at least 5 reviews this time, though I think I'll get at least that before two days, so it won't be too long before I update. Someone was trying to make me feel bad…but it didn't work! Ha! Well I'm not mean, so I will honor the request…Have a wonderful day everyone, and I hope you had a great weekend!


	4. Tropophobia

Read the A/N, It's important!

A/N: I'm tired of this. I'm wasting my time on Every time I put a lot of effort into something, first of all a lot of people avoid my stories altogether. So I ask this, am I that bad of a writer, where people don't even want to read the next chapter? At least this story is doing well so far, but it will soon decline, as always…Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and leave a review. At this rate, I won't be doing anything this summer…

Note: In this chapter, what happens may be a bit confusing, especially the beginning…so I will be writing another info chapter, so everything you're not clarified on, you will be. And the beginning is not romantic, ok? So don't stop reading because it's not! Thank you, enjoy! After you're done reading, review, then there are always sneak peaks for the next chapter in my profile.

Chapter 4: Tropophobia(1)

The first thing I became aware of was a buzzing sound. Was there a bee somewhere? I wondered. Where was it? Then in the next moment, my eyes were open, and I found out that I was in a huge dark green meadow, with dragon-flys and bees everywhere. I looked up, and then turned down in the next second. The sun was glaring fiercely, I could tell, even though it was covered up by the big gray clouds. The sky sure looked angry too…wait what was this caused, I know this! Daddy told me one day…an egg-clips! But isn't it supposed to be really dark, like at nighttime, when none of the lights are on? Oh well…

I got up, and then started to walk around. I had no idea where I was going. A few minutes later, I ended up next to a water fountain, but there were no bathrooms nearby. This was sure a weird dream…Then out of nowhere, a girl with hair up to her shoulders came out. She looked my age. She was wearing a purple sun dress with black stockings and shoes. Her whole body was a bit blurry to me though, as was the field. She turned up to face me, and then I saw that her eyes were purple. I couldn't look away from them, they were beautiful. The girl ran up to where I was, then immediately started speaking.

'Are you ok?' she asked me with a caring look on her face.

'Yeah,' I answered. That was sure a weird question to ask.

'There will be a change…so be careful, ok? Don't get the night eat you.' After she said this, she stared at me with her purple eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'Trust me, you're not alone. I'll be there soon, ok?'

'Huh?'

'Remember, don't let the night eat you. Bye for now, until we meet in the light.' She said, and then she stared at me again, before disappearing.

That was a weird girl. At least she didn't wear pink. But I wonder what she wanted to tell me…I didn't understand a thing she said. She told me about not letting the night eat me…it is dark here…

The wind started to blow, and the grass fell all around me. It was like they were in pain…I hate to see those in pain…but I didn't know what to do for the grass…I barely got myself to believe that there was nothing I could do to help the field, but in my heart I felt that I could. It was a strange feeling really…

All of a sudden, all the light disappeared, and the grass glowed. The wind blew harder and harder, and then it pushed me over. As soon as I fell, by stomach started to hurt so badly that I started to scream for the pain to stop. But after I yelled, it only grew worse. Everything around me seemed to glare at me, and then I thought of my mommy, who I could never make happy. I could never make my sister happy, nor my daddy. It was like I didn't belong there…but I wanted to. And I knew that there was something I could do, but I just wasn't doing it. I needed to have courage; I needed to try harder than I already was…

The pain wiped away my thoughts. It just kept getting bigger and bigger in each moment that passed…tears leaked out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was crying again. But at this moment, I felt like I needed to. This can't be a dream…it can't. Everything felt so real…

As the pain increased, so did the darkness. And as the sky got darker and darker, I couldn't stop thinking about how I was not doing what I was supposed to be doing. I wasn't able to make anyone happy…I wish I could. Then I found out…maybe I deserved this pain. Maybe I was being punished right now…I wish I could scream at this moment, I really did. I knew that it would only make my punishment worse if I did though.

The darkness swarmed around me, sucking me in. I could feel nothing but my pain. My eyes began to burn so badly that I had to close them. It didn't make a difference to me because nothing there was left to see. I could no longer feel any part of my body, and the feeling of pain was so big that I could only pay attention to it.

And then slowly, the pain went away. I felt very sleepy. Maybe this was a good thing, this punishment…But then, the pain came back, even more painful than before. Then a voice spoke to me, and I knew that it was the girl's:

'I told you, don't let the night eat you!'

'Leave me alone!' I cried. 'It was going away. Why'd you have to bring the hurt back?'

'Trust me.'

'I don't!'

'If you don't, you'll never be able to make anyone happy. You'll never be able to please your parents, or anyone else!'

'I don't care!' I said, and then soon after that I felt guilty.

'Yes you do. I know you do. I'll help you out of this ok? Take my hand.'

I thought hard after what she had said. I then decided to trust her. Maybe this is the test after all. After this, I can finally do what I was supposed to do! I can be stronger after this, just like my mommy wanted me to be…I opened my eyes, and then water started to come out as the pain came again. I looked around, barely.

'I can't see you!' I cried. It was too dark…too dark…

'You can find me! Trust me…I'm right here with you. Take my hand…'

'Where are you?'

'Reach out your hand. I'll get you out of here. You can make it.'

I blinked my eyes that were on fire and stuck my hand out where I thought was in front of me. I then felt something, then something grab my hand.

'Good. Now hold onto it, ok? I'll never let you go.'

'Ok.' I said, then I felt a pain so great that everything around me became like a rainbow. It was so colorful…but everything I saw caused me pain. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so I cried.

'There, there, it's ok,' the girl said.

'When will I get outta here?' I said, crying. 'When will I get to see mommy and daddy and Jazzy again?'

'You will,' she said happily. '...just as soon as you wake up. Now open your eyes.'

'They're already open,' I said, blinking again. My tears were pouring out like a fountain.

'Close them. Then open them.'

'Ok…' I said, and then closed my eyes.

'Now open them, and I'll be there for you,' she said.

I opened my eyes, and was met with white. At first the white was blurry, and then I could tell that it was either a wall or a ceiling. Am I back in my first dream? I tried to move my hand, my eyes still looking at the wall. It stung. Yes, now I knew I was back in the real world. I had woken up. I then felt so happy, I swung my other arm that wasn't hurting, or tried to anyways. But I couldn't, for something was holding it. I turned to my right, and saw my mommy. She was the one holding my hand. She looked sad though, and was crying.

'Mommy?' I said shyly. I hope she won't yell at me…

She turned to face me and, to my horror, smiled. This can't be right! She's smiling at me? This must be a dream! This has to be a dream…

'Danny, sweety,' she said. 'I'm glad you finally woke up! We were so worried about you, I…oh Danny!'

She let go of my hand and got closer to me and it all happened so quickly that I couldn't do anything. She hugged me so tightly that I thought I would explode and become water then float up to the air to become a cloud…I don't want to be a cloud and look down at people and not be able to say anything…but everyone loves clouds. But if I was to become a cloud, everyone would still not like me…I started to cry.

'It's ok, baby. Mommy's here,' Mommy said.

Then I started to think. Something was wrong with mommy, I was sure of it. Why was she giving me attention all of a sudden? I don't understand…Maybe this was another test. I had to break away. So, I pushed back her arms and backed away to the back of the bed.

'Sweetie…what's wrong?'

'What's wrong?' I asked her. 'What's wrong?'

'Danny, are you ok?' she said, then reached out for me again, and then I backed up so much that I fell off the bed.

'Danny!' she said, and then walked around to pick me up.

I felt like ice at this moment. Why was she acting like this? I don't understand…I don't understand at all…

'Danny,' she said, grabbing me and picking me up. 'What's the matter with you? Are you feeling sick?'

I shivered. This didn't feel right, not in the least. Mommy's not supposed to act like this to me…she's not supposed to….this is all wrong, all wrong…

But all she did was hug me closer. I felt like any moment she would let me go and let me fall on the ground, but she didn't. I kept hoping though, but as each second went by the room got colder and colder. I couldn't stop crying. Everything had changed. The world wasn't supposed to be this way…I have to wake up from this nightmare now…now!

I felt her moving out of the room, and closing the door. I closed my eyes shut, in order to think about what was going on. She walked on for a few minutes, and then stopped. I looked up, and then I saw people waiting on benches. Where they waiting for something? I couldn't help but wonder. Mommy walked over to a man with a gray ponytail and a gray and black suit. Wait a second…that was the guy from my dream? So this must be a dream, otherwise he wouldn't be here! But no matter what I thought, I knew it was real because of the pain in my stomach and in my arm.

'Vlad Masters,' my mommy said to him.

'Yes Maddie?'

'I want to thank you again for saving my son's life. He got lost in the park and we couldn't find him, and…'

'That's what I suspected. You've got a young rebel on your hands, don't you? Well, I'm glad that I could help.'

The man, Vlad, and Mommy shook each other's hand.

'Do you want to see Jack again? You know, for good time's sake…'

Vlad scrunched up his face again, before saying, 'I have to go, sorry. Tell him I said hi.'

'Will do.'

Then Vlad came over to me and put his hand on my head.

'Take care, little badger,' he said, and then he walked out of the room.

'Bye,' I said quietly.

'Come on Danny, we've got to get to the car now. Then we can finally get home, ok?'

'Ok,' I said quietly, fiddling with my mommy's necklace.

She walked out of the room, still carrying me, and it led outside. She walked through the garden of cars before she found ours. She opened one of the doors and put me inside.

'Buckle up, ok?' She said, and then closed the door. She then got in from another door, closed the door, then buckled her seatbelt.

Daddy was in the car, and Jazzy was next to me. Jazz kept on staring at me though.

'What's wrong Jazz?' I whispered.

'Danny, I…buckle your seatbelt.'

'I can't,' I said. 'My arm hurts.'

'I'll do it for you then,' she said, then unbuckled her seatbelt. She moved over to where I was and buckled my seatbelt. Then she went back over to where she was sitting before and buckled hers.

Daddy turned to where me and Jazzy were sitting.

'All buckled up, kids?' he said.

'Yep,' Jazz said and nodded.

Then he turned back, and then in a few seconds the car came alive and started to go out of the car garden. It then got on the road. I turned to Jazzy, and she just smiled at me.

'I missed you,' she said to me.

I didn't respond though. I was afraid to, and I knew why. This couldn't be real. Instead of crying though at what was going on, I leaned back in the seat. Before I fell asleep, I thought, Daddy got new seats.

Tropophobia: Fear of change. Yes, these phobias are made from roots, and not all of them can be found in the regular dictionary, just to let you know. Only the more common ones are in there… (Pulls out giant dictionary).

I need at least five reviews until I update, as always. I don't want to continue writing something that no one will read. Sorry if you felt that this chapter was a bit short, but that's how it came out.


	5. Revealing Nightmares

Edited: 6/10/06

A/N: I don't just write for reviews, just to let you know. I write because of my ideas. But I just want reassurance that people are enjoying this fiction, that's all. If you wish to insult me and say things that are never true, make it anonymous please, so I can delete it. Thank you.

Thanks to: phantomdog, briedee, Celestial Moonshine, Esme Kali Phantom, Deleila, giggleaid, Ghostboy814, Jessica01, Me…, Raven of the Night676, Kitten of the Shadows, Hisoka Lover, Save Danny69, Blue, Kute Anime Kitty, dPhantoMfreak, Pharaonin, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, Lilios, and MissMeliss4251 for reviewing. This is the most I've gotten on one chapter, ever. So I am very happy, jumping for joy right here. Maybe my dream will come true after all…lol.

And to 'Me…' (I hope you read this): I guess I am very well a twisted genius, since none of this came from a real event! Unless you count a dream as a real event, that is…

Note: This is the ever so lovely informative chapter. This was a big necessary. I bet none of you readers ever saw this coming…or did you?

Chapter 5: Revealing Nightmares

Everything around him was positively eerie. Of course it had always been, ever since the beginning of time itself. He would know, for he was the master of time himself, and his name was in fact Clockwork. He was a caring, albeit stern ghost, and wasn't afraid to exercise his power when needed. Of course, for quite some time he had known that he was to do some task in the future, and when it was time there would be a spark in his staff. He would then travel to the human realm and cast an illusion upon a boy, who would grow powerful in the future if he were saved, and possibly save him from his premature death. If he knew he would be successful, he would have already done it. Even though he was powerful, sometimes he was unable to save those that he was meant to attempt to save. Sometimes he had grown to like the person and had failed to save them, and then would fret over it countless times. But no matter, for he always put whatever bad that happened behind him. Those who he did manage to save, he kept close to his heart. This practice was what truly gave him strength, for many of the other ghosts succumb to their faults and perish to eternal madness.

He had just recovered from his loss the other day. It was a young one, only about six or seven years old, who had succumbed to depression in an unkind foster home. He had tried his hardest to save the child, but in the end all he could do was give the little girl an image of her coming home to her parents, whom she was taken away from. At least this saved her from becoming a ghost, so she could rest in peace. He would make sure that the hostile family would pay for that and learn their lesson, and would deal them punishment when the time was right.

He had just come back into focus from meditating when he heard a loud 'zilch' coming from his staff. It was time, but he wasn't ready. This had caught him off guard. But he couldn't ponder too long, for if he was too late, the child would die. He raised his staff and ported to where the child was.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

'Time out!' He shouted as he came through the portal.

The two people in the room were frozen in mid-sentence. He looked around and saw the boy. He saw the woman and the man wearing shocked expressions on their faces, and the woman was hovered over the boy, apparently performing CPR, for she had pinched his nose shut and leaned his head back. He obviously wasn't breathing. He turned to the ECG and read the graph. He pondered for a moment.

'Hmm…sinusarrhythmia(1), and maybe even ventricular tachycardia(2), eh? Well, let's see what he's dreaming of…'

He raised his staff again, and then in a whirl of light he entered the boy's dream. His eyes were greeted with a dark sky and a large field of grass.

'This sure is depressing, indeed.'

He saw a little boy standing in the field alone.

'Maybe I should put someone that will be close to him in the future…'

He raised his staff, and an image of a little girl appeared.

'Well, she will have to do…I'm done here. Now I have to wait and see how it turns out…Time in!'

After he said that, time ensued and he ported back to his lair.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Maddie Fenton was currently in a state of panic. Her son was nowhere to be found, and the police had searched the whole city with no trace of him. One police officer said that he saw the boy, but then when he followed him, he had jumped off the base of the river. But that could have been anyone. Of course, when the phone rang, it caused her to shiver and jump up almost three feet into the air before claming down enough to pick it up before the fourth ring.

'Hello?' she asked nervously.

'Hello, have I reached the Fenton household?'

'Yes. For what are you calling for?'

'Hello, this is Dr. Sten Riley, head of the children's department of the Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your child is currently in our care.'

'Oh my gosh…who brought him in? Where was he found?'

'Yes I understand entirely. He was found in the river by…'

'The river! Then it was true…It's just that, we've been looking for him for days and one of the police said that he saw him fall into the river, but it seemed so unlikely…'

'I can relate to how you are feeling right now. Well, a Mr. Vlad Masters brought him in. I'm surprised and yet awed at a millionaire contributing to society by saving someone. Usually they just mind their own business, or just donate money. But this was way more personal than that…'

'Yes I remember him. He went to my college.'

'Oh did you?'

'Oh yes, he and my husband were good friends as well. I'll have to thank him personally.'

'Ok. I'm just calling to notify you so you can visit him. His condition is steadily getting better so he will be able to leave at the end of the day most likely.'

'Ok. We'll be right there.'

'We'll be expecting you. Parking from 5-10 PM is free.'

'Thanks for informing me. Goodbye, and have a great day.'

'You too.'

'Click.'

She hung up the phone, with tears brimming from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, then called her family down.

'Jack, Jazz, come down here!'

They rushed down the stairs. Jazz almost tripped, but Jack steadied her. Jazz's face was read and irritated, and was still wet with tears.

'What is it hun?' Jack said.

'Danny's been sent to the hospital. Let's go visit him, ok?' Maddie said, smiling.

'Is he hurt?'

'The doctor said he would be able to come home at the end of today.'

'Whew, that's good.'

'Danny's found?' Jazz asked, sniffling.

'Yeah, Jasmine. We're going to pick him up ok? So put your shoes on, and your jacket.'

Jazz rushed back upstairs, and then came back a few minutes later in red and white sneakers and a blue jacket.

'You're a big girl, Jazz! You're growing up so fast…' Jack said at her independence in getting dressed.

'Let's just get Danny. I missed him,' she said, then wiped her face with one hand.

'We did too.' Jack said. 'Come on, everyone. Let's get into the car.'

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

It had taken them thirty minutes to get to the hospital, only because there wasn't much traffic. They got out of the car and walked in the lobby. There, Maddie spoke to the receptionist.

'Can you tell me which room Daniel Fenton is?'

'Hmm…Lesse…' she said, running her finger down the list. 'There he is, room 126. Take a right, go up the stairs to the next floor, and then it will be the second room to your left.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem, uh huh.'

Then Maddie, Jack, and Jazz walked up the short flight of stairs and then walked into the room. Upon opening it, they were shocked at what they saw. Danny was hooked up to a large machine with a mask over his face. He looked so frail and helpless amongst all the white, with all the tubes in his right arm…

The nurse in the room turned to them and said, 'One visitor per twenty minutes.' She smiled a faux smile, but one could see that she was extremely stressed out.

'Ok,' Jack said. 'You hungry, Jazz? Let's get something to eat…'

He then dragged the frozen Jazz out of the room. The nurse then followed and closed the door. Maddie walked over to Danny's bedside and sat down on the chair in front of it. She watched him, and then noticed that he was sweating profusely. He suddenly snapped his head back and forth. Maddie then realized that he was having a nightmare.

'Calm down, sweetie,' she said to him, as if he could hear.

'Where are you?' He whispered.

'I'm right here honey,' she said, wiping his forehead with her hand.

He reached out his right hand and she grabbed it. He started crying.

'Ok,' he said quietly, tears streaming, then he coughed twice. 'When will I get outta here? When will I get to see mommy and daddy and Jazzy again?'

'You will,' Maddie said, starting to cry for the pain her son must be going through in his head. '…just as soon as you wake up. As soon as you wake up…'

'They're already open,' Danny said, and then shook.

'What's already open, honey?' She said.

'Ok.' He said, and then he roused.

When he opened his eyes, Maddie thought that this was the happiest moment in the world. She had missed her son so much…She saw him blink at the ceiling for a while, then try to move his right hand, then it rebounded back onto the bed, along with her own hand that was still holding his. Apparently he noticed, for he turned to face her. He looked at her with a diffident look, and said:

'Mommy?' He blinked his eyes cutely.

Maddie couldn't help but smile. His face then contorted into a frown.

'Danny, sweety,' she started. 'I'm glad you finally woke up! We were so worried about you, I…oh Danny!'

She reached over and gave her son a big hug. She missed him so much…Danny started to cry, so she whispered companionate words to him.

'It's ok, baby. Mommy's here,' Mommy said.

Suddenly, Danny froze then pushed away from her and backed all the way to the other side of the bed.

'Sweetie…what's wrong?' She asked, confused.

'What's wrong?' her son said. 'What's wrong?'

He looked panicked. His dream must have scared him so, Maddie was sure of it.

'Danny, are you ok?' she said, the reached out to give him another comforting hug. He kept on backing up until he fell off of the bed with a plop onto the hard tile floor.

'Danny!' she said, frightened, and then ran over to the other side of the bed.

She hoped that he didn't receive a concussion from it. She saw him lying sprawled on the floor, and then picked him up. Danny seemed so frozen; she had to move his arms around her neck for him. He just blinked at her, his eyes expressing dread.

'Danny, what's the matter with you? Are you feeling sick?' She asked him, extremely worried.

Danny just shivered. She guessed he was still scared from his dream, so she hugged him closer. She looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed. Oh well…The nurse came in, then upon seeing Danny, broke into a relieved smile.

'I'm glad to see him awake,' she said. 'Then he's free to go.'

'Ok. Have a nice day,' Maddie said.

'You too.'

Then Maddie walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs and went into the lobby and looked for Jack and Jazz, but didn't spot them. Oh well, they were probably in the car. She turned around to see Vlad Masters, then thought that this was a good opportunity to thank him personally. She walked over to him. He noticed her and turned around to face her.

'Vlad Masters,' she said.

'Yes Maddie?' he said, straightening his tie.

'I want to thank you again for saving my son's life. He got lost in the park and we couldn't find him, and…'

'That's what I suspected. You've got a young rebel on your hands, don't you? Well, I'm glad that I could help.'

Vlad reached out his hand and Maddie shook it firmly. Though when she let go, his hand seemed to linger for some reason…

'Do you want to see Jack again?' she offered. 'You know, for good time's sake…'

Vlad frowned deeply, and then said, 'I have to go, sorry. Tell him I said hi.'

'Will do,' she agreed.

Then Vlad walked over to her and patted Danny's head.

'Take care, little badger,' he said to him, and then walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot.

'Bye,' she heard her son whisper, and then he reached one hand around and started to mess with her necklace that she had gotten from Jack from their first anniversary. The only time he remembered without her having to remind him…

She readjusted her hold on Danny before saying to him, 'Come on Danny, we've got to get to the car now. Then we can finally get home, ok?'

'Ok,' he whispered again, and then concentrated on playing with it.

She walked out of the lobby, then into the parking lot. She walked through the rows of cars before she saw the RV. She opened the second door on the left side and opened it, then put Danny inside.

'Buckle up, ok?' She said, and then closed the door.

She then got in from another door, closed the door, then buckled her seatbelt. Jack started up the engine. She heard Jazz and Danny talking amongst each other.

Then Jack turned to the back seat and said, 'All buckled up, kids?'

'Yep,' she heard Jazz say.

Then he turned back and started the car, put the stick shift into reverse, then backed out of the parking lot. He then put it to drive, and then they started on their way back home. She turned back to check on the kids, and then saw Danny fast asleep. After they got home, everyone could rest. Then tomorrow, Danny could start class. The last few days were too eventful…She sat back in her chair, then turned to the window and watched the expanding sunset on the horizon.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Clockwork eyed the mirror in his lair. So he had been successful, thank goodness.

'Now,' he said, raising his staff once more. 'Fate will ensue. Time forward!'

The mirror swirled and revealed the face of a blissfully sleeping raven-haired girl.

'Now it will really begin.'

1. Sinus arrhythmia: it's a condition in which the heart beats vary with the breathing rate, pretty much.

2. Ventricular tachycardia: where electrical signals from the ventricles are sent at a fast but not irregular rate. Some of its symptoms are fainting, weakness, and fatigue (what happened at the end of the third chapter).

At least five reviews are required before I update…I'll try to update next week, but if I can't...blame the 2nd reviewer of this current chapter.


	6. Carrot Sticks

A/N: Ok, I give up. I'm never gonna write a insert a blank story ever in my life. It's just not fair…Oh well…Enjoy this story…

I'm sorry about that weird notice on my profile btw, I didn't update since I got the angry one…I was being dumb today so I missed the AP History meeting. Now I can't get in…TT.

Thanx to Ghostboy814, dPhantoMfreak, Save Danny69, MissMeliss4251, A Random Reviewer, Raven of the Night676, Deleila, Kute Anime Kitty, phantomdog, Wushu, KittenoftheShadows, and Lady Phantom aka A Reviewer for helping to make my day. When in the beginning, it was brutally murdered by the wrong…grr. But I murdered that review in return with my awesome sledge hammer of fate, took a break with a story I love (I luv all my stories…), and now return anew and refreshed to give you more…stuff.

Note: If you must flame, make it anonymous. Thanks! And as usual, sneak peeks for the next chapter, as well as upcoming stories from me are located in my profile. Finally, a chapter that I can be more proud of…I hope. blink blink Cause the last one…was a disappointment. A teensy bit. But there's always a teensy bit, huh…

Ok let's get this cleared up. In the beginning, it was September, getting close to the beginning of school. This chapter takes place one day after school starts.

Jazzy Day: Carrot Sticks 

I felt myself shaking and a soft hand on my shoulder. It felt so difficult to open my eyes, but I did so anyways. At first it was blurry, and then I saw my mommy's face.

'_Danny, get up!_' she said.

It sounded important, so I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

'What's wrong Mommy?' I said. 'Did I do something wrong?' I put a cute look on my face, hoping that it would work this time.

Mommy then smiled slightly, and then said, '_Remember Danny, today's your first day of school._'

'It is?' I asked her, blinking.

'_Uhuh. You would have started earlier, but…you ran off in the park. I'm just so glad you're ok…_' She said, and then pulled me in her arms.

The warmth creeped me out. It took me a while for the memories of yesterday to come back to me, since I just woke up. After it did though, I started to push away.

'_I know, I know. You want to get dressed. After you're done, come down for breakfast, ok?_'

She then reached down to ruffle my hair, which caused me to shake. I wondered why she was acting like this all of a sudden. I hope that she will return to normal soon…

'Ok Mommy,' I said softly, then turned around in my bed, and jumped off. I almost squealed. I loved the feeling I got when I jumped off my bed. For a while, it distracted me from what was going on.

'_Ok sweetie_,' Mommy said, then left out the door to my room and closed it behind her.

I sighed. Life was being so weird sometimes. I just want it to be normal again…I walked open to my dresser drawers and pulled open the first drawer. Inside, I pulled out a gray shirt that said 'Ultimate Zombie Battle' in white text on it. I then pushed the drawer shut, and then opened the second one. I pulled out my underwear and a white undershirt. Finally, I closed it and opened the third and final drawer. I pulled out a pair of dark blue and grayish pants. I closed the door, and then put on my clothes in a jiffy. I put my pajamas in the hamper in my room, and then walked downstairs. I could smell waffles…I only liked them with the jam, syrup, and a strawberry on top. My mommy doesn't know that though, but there's no reason to tell her…she won't give it to me. I know for a fact that that will never change.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw my Mommy, Daddy, and Jazzy around the table. They turned to me and smiled. This is like that show my Daddy watches on SciFi with the doors and the clock and the eye floating around in space, whatever it's called. The…the…night Zone? But yeah, it's like that one show where the boy could send anyone that was mean to him in the corn field, so everyone had to be nice to him and think good thoughts about him all the time…or they'd be sent to the maze of corn. But I don't have powers like the boy…and if I did, I wouldn't want to send them away where no one could find them, for I would miss them too much. I know the boy must have missed the people that he sent to the cornfield…because he didn't have the power to send them back.

'_Honey, I fixed your plate_,' Mommy said, pointing to the area of the table where I always sit. '_Are you hungry before your big day?_'

'Yeah,' I replied, licking my lips.

I then sat at my spot on the table and dug in. But I couldn't just concentrate on my food. I kept on turning my head to look at my family, and they just smiled. Even Jazz…wasn't she mad that she wasn't getting all the attention? She must be…she just must be keeping it in a container, then will release it at me when I least think that she's going to…but I will be ready. Then I can have an apology and then everything will be the same again! I then turned back to my waffles and ate the rest of them. Too bad it only had butter on them…but Daddy doesn't let me have the syrup anyways, because he always keeps it next to him.

When I finished eating, I got up and put my plate in the sink. Jazz finished after me, and put hers in as well.

'_You ready to go to school kids?_' Mommy said, getting up and grabbing her and Daddy's plates from the table and putting them in the sink.

'_Yay! Yes!_' Jazzy said, smiling big.

I wanted to be as cool as Jazzy, so I tried to smile too. It ended up being lopsided though, but it still was a smile.

'_Okay. Jazz, get your backpack_.'

'_I have it under the table Mommy!_' she said, going back to get it.

'I don't have one…' I said, putting on a cute face.

'_I already put what you need in yours, and it's in the car._'

'Ok…'

'_Come on kids; let's go to the car now. Bye Jack,_' Mommy said, then waved goodbye to Daddy.

Jazzy grabbed her backpack and put it on, and then we walked outside. Mommy locked the door behind us, and then we walked to the car. Mommy put the key in the lock, and then turned it. Then, she opened the second door and me and Jazzy got in. She closed the door behind us, then went to the other side of the car and got in.

'_Okay, buckle your seatbelts_,' she said, buckling her own.

Then she started the car, and drove it away. Soon, we were traveling down the street. Jazz and I buckled our seatbelts. I saw my backpack in the middle seat, so I grabbed it and held it close to me. It smelled nice…In a few minutes, we arrived at a huge building, painted blue. The banner on the building read: 'Rainbow Kindergarten.' My mommy stopped the car in front of the building, then pulled a lever and turned back to me.

'_I see you've found you're backpack._' She said. 'Now _let's drop you off, ok?_'

'Are you staying with me?' I said, scared.

'_No, but you'll be there to make new friends and learn stuff. You won't even notice that I'm gone._'

I panicked. Mommy was hiding her anger from me too all along! Now she plans to leave me here…all alone…I don't want to be alone.

As if seeing my sadness, Mommy said, '_Don't worry, I'll pick you up soon, ok?_'

'Ok,' I whined.

I knew she wasn't going to come back. She doesn't have to lie to me, I can take it.

'Ok sweetie, let's go outside.'

She opened the door and got out of the car, then closed it behind her. She walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door near me. I stepped out, uneasily. She closed the door behind me, and then took my hand. She never took my hand before…it was a new feeling. She led me to the front of the building. She was met by another lady who was walking out of the building.

'_Hello,_' the woman greeted.

'_Hi_,' my mommy said, smiling. '_Just dropped off your child?_'

'_Yup. She hates it though, she has a tendency to stay away from everyone else. I don't know why…_'

'_Oh. This is my son's first day_.' My mommy let go of my hand. She turned to me and said, '_You can go inside now sweety. You're already signed up, there's nothing to worry about._' She then turned back to the woman.

'_Oh. I hope he makes some friends. I hope my daughter gets some sense and gets some nice friends. Maybe your son will set an example for her._'

'_Maybe._'

I pulled my mommy's shirt, but she didn't pay attention to me. Wasn't she going to say goodbye to me? She said it on my first day at pre-kindergarten…Oh well; at least she's acting normal again. I finally let go and walked towards the building's doors. My mommy didn't even notice me leave.

'Bye mommy,' I said quietly, then pushed the doors forward and walked through them.

They closed behind me. I walked down a long hallway until I came to a booth. There was a lady sitting there.

'_Hello, little boy,_' she said to me. '_Want me to take you to your class?_'

I nodded. She sighed.

'_What's your name, kid?_'

'Danny Fenton,' I replied, blinking.

She ran her finger down the paper, and then stopped moving it suddenly.

'_Ok sweetie, next time, you know that it will be in room 14. Now when I show you where it is, remember ok?_'

I nodded. She took my hand and led me through different corridors. I memorized every step of the way. Left, right, left, left, walk past the first open doorway, then go right, then the door with 14 on it is there.

'_Honestly, I don't understand why people don't drop their kids off every so often._' The lady said quietly.

I just blinked at what she said. She left after that. I wondered if I should open the door, but I knew that I had to. Mommy wanted me to go here. I want to make her happy. Finally, I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and then pulled it open. I quickly stepped inside before it closed again, only to see some kids staring at me. In order to not get nervous, I counted their heads. One, two, four, six, sev-…I paused. My eyes met with purple eyes. It was the girl! She was real! She was…wearing pink? I am so confused…

A lady came up to me.

'You're Daniel, right?' She said, smiling at me.

I nodded. She grinned wider.

'I'm Ms. Laurent, your kindergarten teacher.'

'Hi Ms. Laurent!' I said happily.

'I hope you're doing well today. Everyone was already paired up yesterday for the whole year, except one girl, which is good for you. You will be paired up with Samantha, ok? She's sitting right there.' She said, pointing to the girl with the purple eyes. 'Now go over and meet her.'

I turned away from the teacher and walked over to where the girl was sitting. She was over by the block tower. I sat down next to her.

'Hi,' I said.

'…hi,' she said quietly.

'Why are you wearing pink?'

'Because my mommy and daddy make me. They make me eat meat every day. They make me eat too much of it. It makes me feel sick. I'm sick of eating meat!'

'Oh…' I said, blinking. 'But why are you wearing pink?'

I pointed to her dress.

'I **told** you. Because mommy and daddy said so!'

'You don't have to wear pink.'

'Yes I do!'

'No you don't. You know why?'

Samantha paused for a second. '…why?' she said shyly, here eyes meeting mine.

'Because I said so. I'm gonna be your new friend, so you have to do what I say.'

I never had a friend before. Jazzy always told me that if I ever get a friend, first I have to tell them what to do, and then second, I would have to give the friend to her. I didn't want to give my new friend away though…

'Oh.' Samantha said, blinking. 'I never had a friend before. Are we friends?'

'Yes.'

'Best friends?'

'I guess?'

Samantha smiled, and then said, 'Call me Sammy. Mommy never calls me Sammy.'

'But Sammy's too girly for me to call you…' I whined.

'But I am a girl!'

'But I'm not! I'm gonna call you Sam ok?'

Sam was the boy in pre-kindergarten that always liked to bother the moths. But I felt that it would be a cool name to call my new friend.

'_Um…_' Sam said, her face turning slightly red. '_Ok, you can call me that!_' She said, smiling.

Then she blinked at me. But she wouldn't stop, and I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she stop? My face scrunched up. She frowned at me, and stopped blinking. We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't help but think. Since I have a friend now, I don't want Jazz to have her. She can have everyone else, but I'm going to keep my first and only friend in the entire world. Maybe my new friend is mad at me, that's why she wants to bother me…I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sam.

'Danny?' She said quietly, her face turning redder, like she was in the sun too long, or was too hot for some reason. 'Why are you so sad?'

'Because…' I said softly. 'I don't want to share you with Jazzy.'

'_Who's Jazzy? Isn't that music?_'

'Jazzy is my sister.'

'_Why would I want to be friends with your sister? You are my best friend._'

'Ok.' I said, smiling.

Maybe Jazz would forget. After all, she probably had many friends at school. And I only have one. Jazzy's not selfish, so she wouldn't want to steal my friend.

'_Everyone, come over here and gather in a circle!_' The teacher announced. All of the kids, including me, got in a circle facing Ms. Laurent.

'_Ok, it's time to eat lunch now, and then we have to go to sleep, ok?_'

The other kids said, '_Why? We're not tired!_'

'_Don't worry; pretty soon you will enjoy it. Ok, you all brought your lunches? Good, you can all eat now._' Ms. Laurent then got up and walked into a different room.

All of the other kids went where they were before. I followed Sam back next to the block tower. I opened by backpack and looked inside, but there was no food. Oh well, I guess Mommy forgot…I looked over to Sam, and she had pulled out of her purple bag a container filled with carrots. I loved carrots…I almost wanted to take them from her and eat them myself, but that would be mean. Sam took off the top from the container, took out a carrot stick, and then started to much on it. My stomach started to growl, and I shook. I didn't want to risk her getting mad at me, so I wasn't going to ask her for any. I just sat there, watching her eat.

After she had munched on six big carrot sticks, she turned to me and frowned.

'_Danny…where's your food? Did you eat it already?_'

'No,' I replied. 'I don't have any.'

'_Oh,_' she said, frowning. '_Do you want a carrot stick?_' She said, handing one out to me.

'Uh..sure,' I said, then took one. Our hands touched, and Sam turned pure red. 'Are you sick?' I asked her, confused.

She shook her head.

'_I'm not._'

'Ok,' I said, and then munched on the carrot stick happily.

'_Wanna share?_' she said, putting her container between us.

'Sure,' I said, and then took another carrot stick. 'Thanx Sam.'

'_It's ok._' She said, and then smiled happily.

She then grabbed another carrot from the container and munched on it. For the rest of the lunch time, we sat there happily munching on Sam's carrot sticks. Boy, I love carrots.

Review if you liked this chapter! Oh yeah, Sam eats too much meat, you know what that means…if you don't, I'll tell you next chapter. Have a super day!


	7. Veiled Amity

A/N: Right where I left off last time. I'm officially creeped out at this chapter. So don't blame me if you're creeped out too, blame all the free time getting to my head…

Thanx so much to Jezabel Maphton, Deleila, Sasia, CharmedMiliE, Jessica01, MissMeliss4251, phantomdog, soccergurl1990, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, Ghostboy814, Wushu, Save Danny69, and Kute Anime Kitty for reviewing.

Note: If there's a chance someone may not have known…too much meat equals early hormones. Ha.

Jazzy Day: Veiled Amity

After lunchtime, Ms. Laurent called all the kids in a circle again.

'Ok, it's naptime!' She announced.

'Aww…' the other kids whined.

I turned to face my new best friend, who smiled back at my shyly.

'Don't worry,' our teacher started, 'Everyone will soon come to love naptime. Pretty soon, you will appreciate it more.'

I blinked, then raised my hand.

'Yes?' Ms. Laurent said.

'Um…what does a-pressy-ate mean?' I asked nervously.

'Oh…appreciate means to value more.'

'Oh ok,' I said.

I then turned to Sam again, who was blinking at me curiously.

'Ok,' Ms. Laurent started, 'You all can get your sleeping bags now. They're on the side of the wall, next to the toy pen.'

She then got up and walked everybody over there instead of leaving right away, just in case someone wanted to mess around I guess. I slowly grabbed a sleeping bag. It was blue. I turned to Sam, who was looking at the bag that I had picked, and then she grabbed another blue one from the pile. She then walked up to me.

'Now we match,' she said, grinning.

'Cool,' I said, smiling back.

'Ok now everyone; line up your bags where you want to sleep from now on.' My teacher said.

We then did so, but far apart. Sam set hers right next to mine though, but I didn't mind because she's my new best friend.

'Ok now, get in your sleeping bags, and sweet dreams,' Ms. Laurent said, then walked over to her desk and sat down.

Everybody got into their bags. I got into mine, and then Sam moved her bag even closer to mine, and then got inside. She then turned to face me, and started blinking at me.

'What Sam?' I said. 'Why do you keep blinking?'

'Aren't you going to give me a hug?'

'Wha'?' I said, confused.

'Best friends are supposed to hug each other before they go to bed. I saw it on TV.'

'Oh,' I said.

I guess she was right after all, since she saw about it on TV. I scooted my bag over a bit, and then hugged her like I hugged my Mommy, since I didn't know any other way to hug, if there were any. It felt really different though, probably since she was my age and not older. Sam hugged me back for a few seconds, then we let go of each other. Sam smiled at me, and then I smiled back.

'Nighty night Danny,' Sam said. 'I luv you.'

'I luv you too Sam, 'night.'

We turned the opposite direction. I felt so happy right now. I finally had a friend, someone that will care about me. I am meant to be here after all. I barely felt something grip my shirt. That was the last thing I remember thinking of before I faded into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe you shouldn't wake them up.'

Who was that? Ugg…I feel so tired.

'Of course I should. Look at what they're doing!'

'You're overreacting. It's just a hug, no big deal.'

'Of course it's a big deal! Normally, it wouldn't be, but you don't understand!'

I opened by eyes, and I saw Mommy and the other lady that she was talking to before. They stopped talking and stared at me. I felt oddly warm…I reached my arm down and felt something. I turned around and found out that Sam was hugging me…in my sleep. Maybe we were supposed to keep hugging…I don't know. I hope she doesn't get mad at me later and not want to be my friend anymore…

'Come on Danny, let's go home,' Mommy said, pulling me out of my sleeping bag and Sam's arms, which caused Sam to wake up.

The other lady just sighed and shook her head at my confusion. I turned around to see Sam opening her eyes, then looking at the lady.

'Mommy?' she said sleepily.

So the lady is her mommy? Oh…

'It's time to go honey.' Her mommy said to her. 'I don't know why the teacher let you two sleep for so long. It's partly my fault. I woke you up too early.'

'But I wasn't tired when you woke me up today, Mommy.' Sam said, rubbing her eyes.

Mommy picked me up and started to walk away. I turned to face Sam and said, 'Bye bye Sam! See you tomorrow I guess…'

'Bye Danny! I luv you!' She called, and after that, Mommy left the room so I couldn't respond.

I missed her already…

I'm sorry! I had to end it here! Next chapter will be super better, and way longer. I just…I don't have an excuse for this. I just did. Sorry if I disappointed anyone who was anticipating this chapter…


	8. That Fateful Hour

A/N: Yay, I went over 100 for the first time with this amount of chapters…party! No one gave me credit in the reviews for When All is Lost again…oh well…people need to read the A/Ns… Finally! I have been released from my bonds of captivity at 1:00 PM so now I am free until July 6 to write, write, and write. & then I will be captured by UCLA after that, so boring summer plans…murdering my poor brain. Oh well, enjoy this chapter while you can! And thanks divinedragon7 for your help!

Thanks to Raven of the Night676, phantomdog, Deleila, Jessica01, Save Danny69, The Lady PhantomMage of Conte, MissMeliss4251, Czar-Aaron, soccergurl1990, lilanimefan1, Kute Anime Kitty, Sasia, dPhantoMfreak, Ghostboy814, and Dracozombie for reviewing! Have some cookies I bought from 7:11…well sorry, I can only give you a picture of it…sorry! Lol.

Random Info: Yep, Sam's a chubby kid in this story. Well, moderately chubby, not overweight. And this chapter is two chapters combined into one, so there will be a lovely twist at the end…torture. Yes, the fluff will end soon…so be courageous, & keep on scrolling down! I assure you, the last part of this chapter is the high point! Oh yeah, & this is kinda an all-day kindergarten…just so you guys know.

Jazzy Day: That Fateful Hour

The next day I woke up bright and early. I quickly changed into some day clothes, smiling big. I was looking forward to seeing my new best friend again today. I slid on my tennis shoes and then swung the door open. But when I did, I came face to face with Mommy, who was getting ready to knock on the door. She paused, and then smiled halfway upon seeing me.

'_You're up early today, sweety_.'

'Yup,' I replied, and then put a cute look on my face.

'_Ok, breakfast is ready, so come on down_.'

'Ok.' I said, and then mommy started to walk back down the stairs. 'Wait, Mommy?'

She turned back around.

'_Yes, Danny?_'

'You forgot to give me a lunch last time. Can you make me one today?'

'_Oh, I made one for you yesterday. I guess I forgot to take it out of the fridge…thanks for reminding me, I'll do it right now_.'

'Thanks mommy!' I said, and then hugged her leg.

'_No problem sweety…_' she said, and then she walked downstairs.

I followed her into the kitchen. I watched her open the door of the refri-ger-ator and pull out a container with a sandwich inside. I hope it was bologna, I love bologna sandwiches…She closed the door then walked in the room by the door and put it in my backpack, which was on the sofa. She then walked back into the kitchen and took out some bowls and then set them on the stove next to the pot. I sat at the table, blinking. She dipped a spoon into the pot and poured out grainy liquid into the bowl. It looked like…oatmeal! I always like Mommy's oatmeal, because she puts sugar and cinnamon in it to make it taste yummy. One time, they had in my pre-kindergarten class and it tasted nasty. But oh well…

'_Yay!_' Jazzy said, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Is it what I think it is?'

'_If you think it's oatmeal_,' Daddy said, plopping down in a chair.

Mommy finished filling up the bowls, hen picked up one and sat it in front of Daddy.

'_Here you go, honey_.' She said, then walked back to the stove and picked up two more bowls.

She sat them in front of Jazz and I. She then went back to get her bowl and then sat down at her chair. The silverware was already set out so I grabbed a spoon off the napkin and dug it into the oatmeal. When I tasted it though, there was only a tiny bit of sugar in it. I took another sip, and then I put it back down. My stomach started hurting so I put my head down on the table. Today wasn't so great after all…

'_Danny, what's wrong_?' Daddy asked me worriedly.

'_Why aren't you eating your food, Danny_?' Mommy asked me.

I looked up at the table to see Jazzy blinking at me.

'I'm just not hungry,' I said quietly.

'_Ok honey,_' Mommy said, then picked up my bowl and dumped out the oatmeal into the trashcan, then put the bowl in the sink.

She then walked back to the table.

'Maddie,' my daddy said after he gulped down his oatmeal.

'Yes honey?' Mommy said.

'We're still going to the ghost hunter's convention next month, right?'

'Of course honey, now finish your food,' Mommy said, then picked up another spoonful of her oatmeal.

I laid my head down until Jazz and Mommy were done eating, and then Jazzy and I picked up our backpacks from the sofa and got into the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was the sixth one to arrive at my class, since we left early. Sam wasn't there yet so I just twiddled my thumbs while looking around anxiously. After a few moments the door swung open, then when I saw who it was I gasped. Sam was wearing a purple jumper today, just like in my dream. Sam ran over to me, smiling, and plopped in front of me, then grabbed my hands.

'_Mommy was mad at me_,' Sam said gleefully. '_I don't think she likes purple too much_.'

'Why not? Purple is a nice color for a girl, and it matches your eyes,' I said honestly.

'_I dunno. She made me eat a huge plate of sausage this morning in order to let me wear this, but it was worth it!' She said, and then smiled again, gripping my hands tighter. She then turned pink. 'Your hands are warm…_'

'Duh, cause there's blood inside of me. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be alive right now.'

'_Yeah…hey Danny?_'

'Yeah?'

'_Since we're now best friends for ever and ever, I got you a ring_!'

'Rings are for girls,' I said.

Jazzy always wears all sorts of rings. Mommy and Daddy wear rings also, but when I asked them, they told me that they were special rings to show that they were someone's Mommy and Daddy.

'_But it's a friendship ring!_'

'I thought there was only one type of special ring.'

'_You mean the ones that parents wear? Well there's the friendship ring, and I got one for you! I got it in a kit that mommy gave me last month, and it said to give one to your best friend, so I'm going to give it to you!_'

Sam let go of my hands and then took off her pink backpack, then opened the zipper and dug inside. She pulled out a small zipped pink bag, covered with pink and yellow flowers. I twitched at all the pinkness. What kind of girly girl is she! She opened the back by pulling the pink zipper, and then dumped out two rings on her lap. They were both silver-colored. She picked one up, then grabbed my right hand and stuck it on my index finger.

'_Yours says…_' she started, peering down to read it. _'…friend. That means you are a good friend Danny!' She slid the other ring onto her finger. 'And I am the best._'

'I want to be the best…' I said, whining.

'_And I wanted to get the friend, but that's what we got so stick with it!_'

'Fine,' I said, grumbling.

I turned away from all the pink. Sam moved right next to me, and then blinked at me.

'_Wha's wrong, Danny?_'

'You've gotta get rid of all that pink,' I said desperately. 'It's giving me a headache…'

'_Oh. Is it that bad_?' Sam said, frowning.

I nodded, and then said, 'Yes. Why don't you get a better color, like blue or green?'

'_Uh ok,_' Sam said. '_I'm sowwy, you didn't tell me yesterday. I'll ask mommy to get me another._'

'Ok,' I said, and then felt bad afterwards. 'Wait…you can keep the pink if you want to, just, don't have so much.'

'_I…no it's ok, I'll ask Mommy today_.'

'Ok…'

'_So…_'

It was the first time that I couldn't think of anything to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, our friendship had become as strong as steel. I knew that was strong, 'cause my Daddy was talking on and on about it with Mommy about their experiment, or something like that…Sam got sick four days ago because she ate too much, so she had to go to the hospital. I was super worried when she didn't come the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that…I really missed her. I hope she comes today, 'cause I can't take it anymore! If not, I've gotta see her, some way, some how. Come on Sam, come today…

Today Mommy and Daddy went to the ghost hunter's conven-sion and took Jazzy with them, so they had to drop me off early. The only reason they didn't take me was because they could only take one child, at least which was what Mommy said. It felt kinda weird being the only one there, besides the lady at the pedestal. I had to wait out in front of the door for a really long time until the teacher came. Then she wanted to ask me:

'_Why are you here so early?_'

'…because, my parents had to go somewhere.' I said, blinking.

Of course, why else would I be here early?

'_Oh…_' she said, putting the key inside the keyhole, turning it, and then turning the handle. 'Well come on inside…'

I sat at the spot where Sam and I sit everyday, next to the blocks. They used to be a tower but one day they just fell over. I just looked at them for a while until I got bored just sitting there. I looked at Ms. Laurent, who shrugged then went back to writing at her desk. I turned to the remains of the block tower, whose blocks were scattered in various places on the floor. Maybe I'll…put it back together. I picked up all the pieces and put in the pile, but some were missing. I went around searching for them. I found the toy chest, so I looked inside. There were way more blocks than I remembered…I went back and forth until I got all the blocks in a pile, and then I set to work.

I was so busy concentrating on making the block tower, I didn't notice when everyone else arrived. So when I finally finished, I turned around and there they were, all watching me make the tower. I almost jumped, and then started to glare at them, until finally all but one turned away. I smiled in glee, for it was Sam. She came over to where I was and we chatted away.

BLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGH

At 3PM, I was waiting outside the building while all the other kids from the other classrooms were getting picked up. I twiddled my thumbs, and knew I was going to be out here for some time until my parents came back. I felt someone put their hand on my head. I looked up and was met with purple eyes. Sam smiled, and then sat beside me.

'Why're you here, Sam?' I said.

'_My parents are gonna pick me up later, 'cause they had to go to some party. I hate the parties; the grownups always wanna stuff things down my throat_!'

'That's mean…don't they think you'll choke?'

'_I know! And I have to get another check-up…'cause I have a weight problem or something like that…_'

'You look fine to me…'

'_And you're tiny._'

'Yeah, everyone says that…'

After that, we sat in silence for a while. Pretty soon, we both fell asleep on the steps.

ANGSTCOMINGUPANGSTCOMINGUPIPROMISEREAD&SEE:)

I was stirred awake by Sam waking me up. When I opened my eyes it was really dark outside, and the stars were out. I turned to face Sam.

'_Bye Danny,_' she said, waving. '_See you tomorrow, my parents are here!_'

'Ok…' I said.

Sam's mommy came out of the long black car and ran to where we were. She picked Sam up, and then turned to me.

'_Why aren't your parents here yet, little boy? It's dangerous for you to be out here so late…_'

'My name's Danny,' I said politely. 'And they're sure to be here soon.'

'_But it's almost nine 'o clock!_'

'They'll be here soon.'

'_Ok…_'

'_Bye Danny,_' Sam said, blowing him a kiss.

'Bye Sam! Bye Sam's mommy!' I said, waving back.

Then they got into the car, and it went away on the road. I sat back upon the steps, twiddling my thumbs. I did so for a long time until they started to hurt. Then I just watched the cars go past the building in a blur, keeping the look out for Mommy and Daddy's. Pretty soon my eyes were starting to hurt and I couldn't help but close them for long periods of time. I never stayed up this late…it was so dark. I heard the door behind me open, and I turned behind me. It was Ms. Laurent, who gasped in surprise. I guess she was going home…she usually leaves way earlier…

'_What are you still doing here, Daniel?_' she asked me, kneeling down to face me.

'Mommy and Daddy haven't come to pick me up yet.'

'_Oh…you should come inside and wait for your parents there. I'll stay with you, ok?_'

'I'll wait here a little longer…'

'_Ok. I'll call your house and come right back. It's not safe for you out here._'

'I'll be fine. They'll be here soon.'

'_Ok. Be right back_,' she said, then took out her key to open the door, then went back inside.

I turned my gaze back to the street and started twiddling my aching thumbs again.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I could no longer keep my eyes open. There were no cars on the street anymore. Why hadn't Mommy and Daddy come yet? It was so late, so dark…But they are still coming right? They'll be here soon right? I'm cold and sleepy…I heard the door open again.

'_Danny, come back inside, it's almost two 'o clock in the morning,_' Ms. Laurent said tiredly.

'But, Mommy and Daddy are gonna come soon, I have to wait just a little longer,' I said desperately. 'They'll definitely be here soon.'

'_It's too late, Danny. And you need your rest. I'll open the classroom for you, ok?_'

'But…Mommy and Daddy are still coming! They are, I know it!'

'_They must have forgotten, it's the next day already_.'

'They wouldn't have forgotten about me, would they?' I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Then I realized that they left me behind. They must have not wanted me to come back…

'_Everyone forgets sometimes, kid. They'll probably be here later today. But there are no excuses for forgetting your child. This hasn't happened in all my years of teaching…_'

'But they…'

I couldn't control my tears any longer, so I ran to hug Ms. Laurent for comfort. I cried on her shoulder.

'_It's ok, Danny_,' Ms. Laurent said. '_Just go to sleep and later today they'll surely be there._'

'T-they forgot about me, d-didn't they,' I whined, sobbing.

'_Or maybe something held them up. They'll be here; your mommy loves you very much_.'

'Ok…' I said, and then cried some more.

I was wetting up her shoulder a lot…I hope she doesn't get mad at me…

'_Well, you should go to sleep now Danny._'

'Ok…' I said, wiping my face a bit, not that it helped any.

We walked back to the classroom and I ran to my sleeping bag and got inside.

'_I'm not gonna leave you here alone, because it's not safe for you,' she said to me. 'I'll call my husband really fast, again. Be right back._'

'Ok…' I said quietly then closed my eyes.

I went to sleep, but only after the thought ran through my mind: They forgot about me.


	9. As Life Goes On

A/N: I'm sorry I was a bit late in updating…I was so caught up in my new story only getting a measly eight hits and my friends reviewed to make me feel better on it…so I do have a reason. Well, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! I got threatened from the last one, and threats only make me worse twitch…but I'll be nice still. Originally when I first came up with the idea, it was much, much worse. But yeah, enjoy! I'm going to be skipping a lot, so if I'm moving a little too fast, tell me if you want me to go into detail in the next chapter because the empty time period is a bit long…

Thanks to: Deleila, Down Play To Murder, dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper, The Lady PhantomMage of Conte, dPhantoMfreak, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, Jessica01, soccergurl1990, Bubble Phantom, Kute Anime Kitty, Sweeteen19, Lilios, phantomdog, divinedragon7, Czar-Aaron, Missmeliss4251, Sasia, Ghostboy814, Anime master Inu, Raven of the Night676, stormrider7, Gilgamesh, and Save Danny69 for reviewing. Yay, 23 reviews, this is my new record!

And Information…: Rest assured, they didn't forget about him! Next chapter the drama will unfold…cackle cackle…yay…for now, enjoy this one…yesh…

Jazzy Day: Lífið Heldur áfram…(hahaha)

I almost screamed when I woke up in the classroom with the other kids in my class staring at me instead of in my bed. I bit my lip instead, and looked around. Where was Sam? I turned to the teacher and she smiled at me.

'_You were asleep for a while, Danny_,' she said kindly.

'_How come he gets to sleep in the beginning when we don't?_' said Star, another girl in my class.

She always creeped me out more than Sam ever could. She always wore bright neon pink with everything! There was not one speck of any other color on her, except for her hair and skin. I wouldn't be surprised if one day they were pink too.

'_It doesn't matter. Go back with your partner now, Star_,' Ms. Laurent said.

'_Fine_,' Star said, grumbling, then walked back with her partner, Kwan.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. I turned to look at it hopefully. Ms. Laurent opened the door to reveal a panting Sam. She was wearing a blue backpack, a purple button down shirt, a blue skirt, purple tights, and purple galoshes.

'_Sorry I was late, Ms. Laurent!_' Sam said quickly and shyly. '_We got stuck in some twaffic, u know, 'cause it's waining?_'

'_I know, now go have a seat_.' The teacher said, and then walked back to her desk.

Sam turned to face me then ran over to where I was.

'It's raining?' I asked her.

'_Yep, really hard too. Mommy took my jacket. I guess she'll give it back to me when she's gonna pick me up._'

'I have a jacket…in my backpack…' I trailed off, finally remembering what happened yesterday.

I suddenly felt a strong sinking feeling, like I was going to lie down and cry or something, so I turned my head.

'_Wha's wrong, Danny?_' Sam said, trying to get me to turn her way by moving my head.

'It's just that…I can't tell you…'

'_Why not? We're best friends! You're supposed to tell me everything! Please tell me…._'

'Mommy and Daddy never came to pick me up,' I said super quietly.

'_What do you mean, Danny? Of course they…why not? What happened?_' she said seriously, her eyes brimming with emotion.

'I don't know. I guess they forgot…'

'_It's ok Danny. I…maybe this is a good thing?_'

'It doesn't feel like a good thing…'

'_But it must be, 'cause you have me now, so it's not like you're alone or anything. Besides…_'

'Yeah you're right,' I said, even though I still felt extremely bad.

What was the good in not being with your parents anymore? Maybe Sam's right, and I shouldn't worry about it much, but I still can't help it. I love my parents and Jazzy, and I miss them. Jazzy Day is in two months, and I won't be there to celebrate with them…I hate this feeling. I hate it!

'_Of course I am!_' Sam said happily, and then put her hand on my shoulder. '_Don't worry, I'll always love you._' She turned slightly red after that.

'You do?' I said, feeling strangely comforted.

'_Uh huh, now and forever_.'

'Me too. Wanna play with the blocks or something again?'

'_Nuh uh, they're getting boring. Wanna play with my action figures?_'

I gasped in shock, and she grinned at my reaction.

'_You have action figures!_' I said, my hands turning into fists.

'_Uh huh, I took them from my cousin, well, I didn't really take them 'cause he threw them at me before we were leaving…_'

'Cool! Let's play!'

'_Ok,_' she said, then reached inside of her backpack and got them out.

Playing with them took my mind off of my loss. I felt really happy, and it only went away when it was time to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waved goodbye to Sam from the classroom door.

'_Bye Danny!_' Sam said, waving also, and then was tugged out of the hall by her mommy.

I turned back to wait for Ms. Laurent to get off of the phone. When she was done she came out of the back supply room and sighed, then turned to me in a very sad manner.

'_I couldn't reach them. They're not home, honey_.'

'Oh.' I said.

So they left then? I couldn't help but wonder where to. Are they having fun where they left to? Maybe they left so…then…I have no idea.

'_Well in the meantime, my husband said you can stay with us if you want. No one really knows about it except you and me ok? But if your parents don't come back in a year, which I'm sure they will, and then we'll have to figure out what to do, ok?_'

'Ok Ms. Laurent.' I said, and then she grabbed my hand.

'_Get your stuff_,' she said. '_Then we're gonna go, ok_?'

'Ok,' I said, and then went to grab my backpack.

Maybe I can think of it as a trip. I felt panic but for some reason, I felt like it was going to be ok. Sam is right, I told myself. There is nothing wrong. My parents and Jazzy are gonna be back soon, and then everything will be back to normal.

But oh, how I was terribly wrong…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Laurent and her husband were fine, and always had waffles every day for breakfast. Ms. Laurent stayed up in her room for the rest of the day after school, and her husband came back at 10:00 PM every night, so I didn't get lunch or dinner anymore. I was ok though, 'cause Sam always offers to share her lunch with me. My new room was ok; it was a little smaller than my old one though. Ms. Laurent bought me lots of new clothes for me to wear and never forgets to pack a lunch for me. But every day I wake up I almost scream because I'm not in my room anymore, and I keep telling myself that I'll be back soon, though it hasn't happened yet…

It's been six months, and I feel worse in every day that passes. It feels like forever since Mommy hugged me in the hospital and when I first started school. I had Jazzy Day all by myself last month, and I bought Jazzy extra presents with the money Ms. Laurent gave me, even though she kept asking what I needed it for. They are sitting in my room right now, and I keep on looking at them, and know that I'm gonna give them to her when my family comes back, and they will, I just know it! Ms. Laurent called my house everyday, but recently she gave up last month because no one would ever answer. I didn't know how to use the phone, only how to answer it, because otherwise I would call everyday myself. Maybe they're going home right now, maybe now, maybe now...I'm not going to give up, and I'm never going to give up ever. They're gonna come back, I'm sure of it! But right now, I'm going to make sure I ask Ms. Laurent how to call on the phone.

It was graduation day today. We got to go to the park, and there was a little stand where the kids got an award from the teacher. My class was the last one to get called up. I was afraid to go up, and I was last. My legs buckled and I felt really bad. Everybody else's family was in the crowd but mine, and they weren't even home. Maybe if I just picture them…when I tried to, however, I started to cry. Ms. Laurent blinked and motioned to me to come up. I gulped, and then quickly ran to where she was while closing my eyes tightly. I snatched the certificate from her then ran back down the stairs. I ran until I got a little ways away, then I let myself fall to the ground with tears streaming down my cheek. Today was the worst day of my life.

In a few moments, Ms. Laurent came to look for me. She found me leaning against the same tree that my daddy had been on that day where we went to the park.

'_Why did you run off? It's dangerous_!' She said, with her hands on her waist.

'I dunno,' I said, shrugging, then closed my eyes again to drink up the sun's raze.

'_Well,_' she said, sighing. '_Want anything to drink? There are refreshments…_'

'I don't wanna,' I said, feeling really bad again.

'_Oh come on, besides, don't you wanna say goodbye to your friend, Samantha? She's still there with her parents, you know._'

'Uh…alright,' I said, and then got up.

The sick feeling started slowly fading away as we walked back. We got to the table with all the drinks and food and I saw some kids around it. I pulled out of Ms. Laurent's hand and walked around to see if Sam left or not. On the way, I ran into someone and fell over.

'_Owie…_' the boy said, rubbing his head.

I looked at him. He was dark-skinned and was wearing a yellow shirt and brown shorts. We both got up from the grass.

'Eh…sowwy, I didn't mean to,' I said. 'Forgive me?'

'…_I dunno…wanna be fwends_?'

'Eh…sure, why not?'

'_Yay! I never had a fwend before. Have you?_'

'Yeah I have. But it's a girl, so the rules are different I think.'

'_It's a girl! Girls have cooties!_'

'But…well…I made her get rid of them!'

'_How! It's impossible to get rid of cooties, and girls are gross._'

'Because I made her stop wearing all the pink.'

'_Is that it? Sounds hard…_'

'Yep…' I turned back to look around.

All of a sudden, someone put their arms around me, causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't move a muscle.

'_Danny!_' I heard Sam say happily, and then she squeezed me tighter.

'Sam…I can't bweathe…get off 'a me pleasy….'

'_Aw…but I wanna hug you forever…_'

'Why?'

'_Cause I love you…_'

'Lemme go…I'm being crushed…please…'

'_Fine then, but only 'till you get up,_' she said smugly.

She got off of me and let go, and then my ribs snapped back in place, which hurt but was a great relief. I turned to my new friend, well I guess he was, and he was just blinking at us with his eyes wide open.

'_Eh…your friend?_' he said eventually.

'Yep,' I said, secretly glad that Sam looked at the boy in confusion rather than try and crush me again.

'_Cool, so…my name's Tucker. Wha's yours?_'

'Danny. Oh, and this is Sam.'

'_Why do you have a boy's name?_' he asked her in confusion.

'_I don't,_' she said, frowning slightly. '_Danny just calls me that. You can call me Samantha._' She glared at him a bit.

'_Uh…okies. So, we're fwends now?_'

'_I…guess…_' Sam said, and then turned to me.

'Yep,' I said, starting to smile.

Things are really looking up. Maybe the rest of my life will straighten out too, and everything will be back to normal…

Previews to the next chap are in my profile. And my new bf refuses to stop poking me…gr. Have a nice day everyone!


	10. Fate picks up the ph:

A/N: Wahoo! Another update…how positively exuberating…for me! Wait…I forgot what exuberating means…again OO. Nooooooooooo….. Yay, I'm up to 24 author favs and alerts. Btw, college-level Statistics sux so far…& it's going to get harder…wah. And then I stepped on a screw in my heel, so I'm in pain…and just when my bf tried to break up with me because he believed some rumor. I definitely was not in the mood for that. I blatantly convinced him that he was going to be a very, very lonely boy without me, and he was quite convinced so he begged me to take him back. I was once again not in the mood, so I let him come back…And now back to this story…enjoy!

Thanks to: divinedragon7, stormrider7, Deleila, RememberTheLegacy, soccergurl1990, Jessica01, Blood of a Tear, Ghostboy814, abcdefgijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, Anime Master Inu, Sweeteen19, The Silent Rumble, Czar-Aaron, MissMeliss4251, konekosama, Raven of the Night676, phantomdog, dPhantoMfreak, and Gilgamesh for reviewing! You guys are what make fast updates!

Jazzy Day: Fate picks up the ph-

Summer was fun, I guess. It was the first time that I really got to do anything by myself, but I felt extremely bad about it. I couldn't help but think of how much better it would be if Mommy, Daddy, and Jazzy were here. Then maybe we would have done some cool stuff together. One thing I liked the most was when Mommy would let me watch the show where the clowns had the big guns and were shooting everyone. It was funny. Daddy saw and got mad at me, and then Mommy didn't let me watch it anymore. I only got to watch TV when Mommy was watching something like that, but after that I had nothing else to do but either sit on the stairs and play imaginary games or go in my room and go to sleep. That was usually when my nightmares started. I haven't had nightmares in a long time, but it wasn't like I missed them.

The rest of June I stayed at Ms. Laurent's house. Both she and her husband were working so there wasn't really anything to do. I took that time to try and figure out where my parents were, and if they went on vacation or something…or they could have moved away. But why would they move if I was still here? Maybe they forgot about me so they're gonna come back to get me soon…but it hasn't happened yet, and every day I miss them more.

Later, Mr. Laurent took me to the park on Saturday. We had passed by the ice cream stand, and he asked me if I wanted any. Immediately I remembered when I asked my parents for ice cream, and what their response was. Feeling sad at the thought of it, I shook my head. He sighed then we went to sit on the benches. Mr. Laurent turned to me and said:

'_We need to talk about something._'

'Wha'is it?'

'_Well, we were thinking…we're going to let you go back home, if you want_.'

'But no one's home! I don't think I can…'

'_Do you know where the key is?_'

'Yeah, but…I don't wan' them to get mad at me…'

'_I'm sure they won't. When they come back, they'll just think you're a very responsible little boy._'

'Really?'

'_Yep, now where do you wanna go, kiddo?_'

I was about to respond when something caught my eye. I turned to face it and there was Sam! She was with her parents I guess…but I really missed her a lot so I ran off the bench to where she was across the way. I think Mr. Laurent said something, but I didn't quite hear him. When I got close to her, I ran up and gave her a big hug. I think Sam squeaked, and it sounded really weird…

'_Danny?_' she squeaked, for I think I was crushing her.

'Sam! I missed you…how are you?' I felt her parents staring at me, so I stopped hugging Sam and waved at them. 'Hi Sam's Mommy and Daddy!'

'_Uh hi…_' Sam's Mommy said.

'Hi! Are you having a good day today?'

Sam's Mommy brightened when I said that.

'_It's been positively wonderful. That's so sweet of you to ask._'

'_So…_' Sam's Daddy started. '_Are your parents nearby_?'

'No, they're on…vacation! So I'm staying with my-"

'_Uncle and aunt_,' Mr. Laurent said, popping up behind me.

I nodded to go along with it. Mr. Laurent was really smart.

'_How sweet. Maybe we should go on those types of vacations, if only Sammy-kins had somewhere nice to stay_,' Sam's Mommy said.

'_Eh…_' Sam muttered, and then turned to me, giving me a weird look. All of a sudden, she smiled then turned to her parents. '_Mommy, can Danny come over? Pweasy?_'

'_Oh alright, honey. If his uncle says it's ok._'

'_Sure_,' he said, shrugging. '_I'll just have to get your contact information_.'

'_Oh that's no problem at all. I have a card right here_.'

She drew out a card from her purse and handed it to him. He read over it quickly then stuck it in his pants pocket.

'_Ok so, what time would you like us to come by?_' he said, facing her again.

'_Around six-ish is fine_,' Sam's Daddy said.

'_On weekends it's more around nine_,' Sam's Mommy added.

'_Ok,_' Mr. Laurent said, and then turned back to me. '_Let's go back now, eh_?'

'Okie,' I said, then turned back to Sam.

'_Byie!_' She said quietly, and then gave me a big hug.

'See you!' I said, and then Mr. Laurent took my hand and dragged me off.

After that we went home, and Ms. Laurent had a long trip planned. We went to a whole lot of museums near the area, and it was really boring. I didn't go to sleep though even though I felt like it, because I wanted to be polite. Ms. Laurent and her husband were really excited though. They were really happy when we went into the art ones, especially the really big one with the old paintings in it. When we left the last one at the last day of June, I was so happy but exhausted. When we got to the car I fell into my seat like a giant rock and stayed that way until we got back. I dreamed of my parents coming home, and my Mommy passed right by me then she turned around and was about to say something until I woke up. When I did, it was only because Ms. Laurent was shaking me. After that, Ms. Laurent went over my writing skills, and since I only knew how to write my name, she showed me how to write the other letters. It was kind of fun! Well, funner than the museums…

In July, Sam's parents invited us for their Independence Day party. They had to say '_I didn't know you guys were related_?' over and over to Mr. And Ms. Laurent, and it made my head hurt. I went over to where Sam was and found that she was by the snack table in a poofy pink dress. It was really scary, and she really didn't belong in it. She had a scowl on her face and her face was extremely pink. I walked over to her and grabbed her attention.

'Sam!'

'_Danny! What're you doing here_?'

'Eh…your parents invited us over.'

'_Cool! Now I don't have to be as bored!_' She said, and then a stream of red dotted her cheeks.

'So…what're you doing here all by yourself?'

'_Trying to hide_,' she spouted, looking around before continuing. '_I almost choked with the last tart. I hate blueberry, not to mention a blueberry tart!_'

'Why do you hate blueberry? It's good.'

'_Because it tastes nasty_!'

'You probably got tired of it. If I get some blueberries, I'll share some with you, kays?'

'_Okay._' Sam smiled quickly. '_Hey, wanna go to my room? Mommy's not lookin'._'

'Why? What's in there?'

'_I have lots of toys. I'll give you one to play with._' She said, starting to twitch slightly and look around even more.

'Action figures?'

'_Yeah, the one for you_.'

'Cool!'

'_Ok then_.'

She grabbed my arm and tugged me up the stairs. We got to a door with pink bows on it and it was really creeping me out. Was she planning to torture me? Or worse…kiss me! I would die of pain and…She opened the door to reveal a purple and white room.

'_See, not to worry, I asked mommy to get the color changed_!' Sam announced.

I almost fell to the ground right there.

'_Are you ok?_' She asked, poking my cheek slightly.

'Yeah I'm ok,' I said, then waved her off.

'_Oh yeah! I have to gets your pwesent_!'

She walked up to her white dresser and kneeled down to open the bottom drawer. She began sorting out through what was there. I sat down next to her, crossing my legs.

'What pwesent?' I asked, confused. 'Weren't you gonna let me play with the action figure?'

I'm never supposed to get pwesents, even on Christmas. I only get them to give to Jazzy, and that's when they tell me to. What does she mean?

She pulled out a toy, victorious. Then she ran over and put in front of me.

'Batman!' I said, excited.

'_Uh huh, I got it for you! Mommy wasn't gonna let me get it, so I convinced her, and-_'

'Whadda you mean, Sam? That isn't for me, right?'

'_Yes it is. I got it for you_!'

'But…I'm not supposed to get pwesants! Surely you know that!'

'_What are you talking about? It's my gift to you! It's a friendship g-_'

'Oh ok. For a second I was…thankis!'

'_No problem! Anything for my best friend in the whole wide world_!'

'Naw…' I said, embarrassed.

'_No really! I luv you so m-_'

All of a sudden the door swung open to reveal Sam's Mommy and Daddy.

'_I was wondering where you two were_!' her Mommy said with her hands on her hips. '_Now get back down here Sam, your Aunt Baisly wishes to see you_.'

'_Aunt Baisly? Why her_?' Sam said tiredly.

'_Oh come on, you can talk to your friend later_.'

Her mommy walked over to where we were and dragged Sam off. For the remainder of the day I waited patiently on the rug in her room. She never came back so I faded to sleep. I just remember when Ms. Laurent woke me up so we could go back to their house. Sam didn't even say bye to me, but I guess she had a reason. I still felt really lonely though.

In August Mr. Laurent went on a business trip and Ms. Laurent went to some workshop or whatever it was called, so I got to stay in my temporary room all day. After a while I got really bored so I snuck downstairs to watch TV. On the remote there was a red button which had a Ra on it. It was in the middle of the remote. I wonder what it does…I pushed it, and the channel changed to two men, one with a long braid and the other with no hair, fighting. I looked for a while, and I was lost to why they were fighting, so I pushed the button again. This time I saw two guys in weird outfits saying, '_The power of Christ compels you_! (1)' It didn't look so interesting, so I pushed the button again. This time I had no clue who the guy was. He said, '_We've got to survive! Somebody's got to survive!_ (2)' boring…I pushed the button again. There was a chubby lady with a funny voice saying, '_Cross over children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light._ (3)'. I didn't feel like changing the channel anymore so I pushed it one last time. It was the clowns! I had found it once again! This time they were sneaking into the guy that fired them's house. The rest of the month at 5:00 PM till midnight I watched the clown show. It was my favorite show in the world…

In September, Ms. Laurent took me back to my house. I was extremely nervous. When we were in front of the door, I got the key from under the little door that was under the rug. I had to put my finger to it to make it open, I don't know why. I opened the door and we walked inside. We walked into the kitchen and Ms. Laurent opened the door to the fridge. She looked inside, and then took out all the items that were inside and threw them away in the trash can, minus the unopened soda and water. She then checked the expiration date on the things in the cabinet. She threw away the oatmeal box. She opened the freezer and checked the dates, then took out some meat for the hamburgers and threw them away as well. When she was done, she informed me of what I was supposed to do.

'_When you're hungry, just have the pop-tarts for now._' She said, handing one of them to me.

We always had tons of them in the freezer, though I don't know why.

'But they're all cold…' I said as my fingers started to burn.

'_Well, you're supposed to use the toaster_.'

'How da' you use the toaster?'

'_Uhhn…well, this is the toaster,_' she said, pointing to the toaster on the counter. '_And to heat up the pop tart, you open the package and take the two pop tarts out. Then, you put one in either slot, see? Then you push the frozen button and then you pull down the handle. Then you just wait two minutes then they will pop up again. Then you take a paper towel and pick them up. And then you eat them_!'

'Ok!'

She also showed me how to use the washing machine and the dryer, and how to make the bed and other stuffs. The hard information passed by me, but I got the important parts of it! I made sure to ask her how to call on the phone. She was really surprised that I didn't know, but she told me anyways. She snatched up a piece of mail and looked at it, then nodded and stuck it in her pocket. Then she left, after promising to pick me up on the first day of school, which was in a week and three days. She told me she would get my stuff ready for me.

'_And make sure you don't turn on any lights, ok?_' she said in front of the door.

'Ok. Thankies,' I said, waving.

And then she drove away.

For the rest of the week I found the channel where they showed my favorite show ever, and there was a two week marathon so I watched it all day long. Sometimes I forgot to eat anything, but when my stomach rumbled I ran to the kitchen to heat up some pop-tarts. It was like a dream…though I had to get a stepstool every time I wanted to heat it up. It was really weird washing my clothes myself, and it was hard. The basket was really heavy so I had to drag it to the room and put them in one by one. I had to bring the stepstool with me so I could put the soap in and start it. At least I didn't have to use it very often. I only had to use it twice so far. Ms. Laurent came over with some orange juice and milk to put in the fridge. I really missed cereal so I was really glad. I can't wait till my parents come back, and I can't wait to see Jazzy too.

Then on the first day of school, Ms. Laurent came over early and gave me a backpack with all the stuff inside that I needed for school. I got changed into a striped shirt and brown pants then went to brush my teeth. Then we got into the car and she drove me into my new school. Ms. Laurent says I'm gonna be there for a long time. I hope it won't be too bad…

We came up to a really big school. It was almost four times the other building's size, only sideways. She took my hand and led me into the building. She went into the office building and showed a piece of paper from her pocket to the people there. They were separated by some kind of wall. The lady at the front desk nodded her head, then ducked down, then came up again and handed Ms. Laurent a piece of paper. Ms. Laurent looked at it, then grabbed by hand again and tugged me out of the room. We walked outside, and there, I saw a lot of other little buildings which I knew were classrooms. I tried to pay attention to where we were going so I would remember but my mind kept wandering off for some reason. Finally we ended up in front of the classroom. Room 22, next to the flower pots…I'll have to remember that. I walked inside and she left. I came face to face with the new teacher. His face was all wrinkly and he was frowning at me.

'_Hello, child_,' he said in a creepy voice. '_My name is Mr. Zuckerman. You are Mr. Fenton?_'

I nodded, extremely nervous.

'_Well…you were THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS LATE!_' He started screaming at me.

I cringed.

'I'm sorry, I won't do it again Mr. Zackerman.'

'_Ok then, please don't. And it's Mr. ZUCKerman. Not Zackerman. ZUCKerman_.'

'Yes, Mr. Zuckerman.'

I felt so bad. I made my new teacher mad at me. I'm usually very good with names. This is a very bad start…

'_Good, now sit down in the empty chair right there,_' he said, pointing to a seat next to a girl in pigtails.

I almost jumped up and down. Sam was in my class! This was so perfect…I turned to my left and found that my new friend Tucker was also in my class this year! So great…

'_Ahem. Mr. Fenton, get in your seat. Or do I have to drag you there?_'

'No, Mr. Zuckerman,' I squeaked, then walked quickly to my seat and plopped down.

'_Good. Now let me take roll. You children have to understand that in first grade, you will all learn how to properly behave in the real world. No more childish antics for you!_'

I was confused. Why did the teachers have to use such big words? I raised my hand.

'_Yes Mr. Fenton_?' He said, glaring at me curiously.

I quickly made a cute face and started to twiddle my thumbs out of pure nervousness.

'I…eh…was wondering what…what does antics mean?'

'_You kids! Always saying the darndest things (4)…antics is like silly behavior_.'

'Oh…' I said, finally getting it. 'Thankies!'

'_No problem,_' Mr. Zuckerman said, gritting his teeth. '_Now let me take roll…_'

I zoned out after that. Sam had yet to greet me. Maybe she didn't want to greet me. I felt extremely sad about that, but I guess it was true. I had to wonder though…what did I do wrong? I sat there thinking for a while until I heard my new teacher call my name.

'_Mr. Fenton_?'

My head snapped up and I said, 'Yesh?'

'_Care to tell us what your birthday is? We're putting them on postcards for the class display_,' he grumbled.

'I…er…eh…' I froze.

How could I tell anyone that I didn't have a birthday? It was so embarrassing…I turned extremely red and I started twitching.

'_Now don't be shy, get it over with._' He said, then under his breath said, '_I want to get it over with as much as you do._'

'I er…I don't have one.'

'_Of course you have one, otherwise you wouldn't be here_!'

'I was…born between one day and the next.'

I turned even redder, if that was even possible. The whole class turned to me. I counted heads again to try and calm down. One, two, three, four…

'_Care to tell us which days_?'

'I dunno…'

I could hardly breathe. Six, seven, eight…

'_Fine then. From now on your birthday is May 18th._'

I gasped. But he can't write that! That date is sacred! It's…

He started to write with the permanent marker on the card. As he spelled the words I screamed from the inside. I felt so bad all of a sudden I could have just died. He wrote the final number. It was done.

…Jazzy Day.

I leaned my head onto the table, utterly saddened. I turned to Sam again, yet she didn't turn around. Maybe she didn't want to be friends anymore. I probably deserve it. I should have made up a date. I don't know why she hates me now. What did I do wrong? A lonely tear leaked out of my eye. I felt so miserable that I closed my eyes on the desk to stop all the tears from pouring out. I tightened my mouth so I wouldn't hiccup and cry out at the feelings that were going through me. When I felt like I was going to explode, I almost gave in to the pressure when it suddenly disappeared. I started to fall, and I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. I faded out, and all I could feel was heat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with my new teacher.

'_Why were you **sleeping** in my class_?' he said, gritting his teeth.

'I…eh…I can explain! Well…I can't really…I'm sowwy, I didn't mean to…' I said, starting to twiddle my thumbs again for the second time that day.

'_For later reference, please do not SLEEP IN MY CLASS! Thank you_.'

He then walked up to his desk. I could now hear a ringing noise in my ear, and it hurt! I wanted to talk to Sam all day and she wouldn't even look at me. I wan' my mommy…is she ever going to come back for me? I hope so…I hope they all do. I started to sniffle though I wasn't really crying. I wiped my already red eyes because I felt like something was in them, then I faced the board. There was nothing else to do anymore. I guess it was my fault…again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A week had passed and Sam still didn't even look at me, so I knew that I had done something to make her not like me. We were learning how to print in class, but I already knew how., so I was doing the exercises but I was very bored. All of a sudden, Sam turned around to look at the poster on my side of the room. I couldn't help but put my head down so she could see it, and I sighed. I felt like someone was looking at me though, which was weird. I turned to the side which the poster was and I started to read it. I felt someone start to poke me. I shrugged it off, and closed my eyes. Strangely it felt good but it hurt at the same time…but for every moment I ignored them, the pokes came faster and faster, almost like it was just one big shaking thing. I got poked one last time, then I turned to face Sam. She was still turned the other way, but I knew it was her. She just wanted to bother me, or pay me back for something I did. I was tired of this! I grabbed her shoulder and turned her facing me, but I was surprised to be met with a blotchy red tomato.

'_Danny, I…_'she started, twiddling her thumbs.

I sighed deeply.

'You sure are weird,' I said to her, then sighed.

'_But weird is good_!' she said, grinning widely.

'If you say so…' I said, dragging my voice, then I made a cute face to see if she would tell me what I wanted to know. 'Why haven't you talked to me for a while? Do you not want to be best friends anymore?'

'_I…no it's not that! It's just…it's so hard for me to say anything. I tried to now but I couldn't say it when you turned around. I dun' know what's wrong with me…_'

'Oh. I guess I forgive you then. Still friends?'

'_Yeah…_' she smiled again. '_So…wanna come to my birthday party_?'

'When is it?' I asked.

I only went to Jazzy's birthday parties. I wonder what it's like.

'_In November_.'

'But that's a long way away!'

'_But I'm telling you now so you won't forget! Besides it's only…two months away_.'

'Ok then Sam…'

MOVINALONGNOWMOVINALONGNOWMOVINRIGHTALONG

The months passed by in a blur. Every day it was the same routine. It was pour cereal, go to school with Ms. Laurent, go home, watch TV, do homework, and then watch the clown show for the rest of the night. I usually went to sleep around 10 PM every night, unless there was a special marathon going on, then it would be until 11 PM before I went to sleep. Sometimes at 3PM I would have a nap until 5PM if I felt tired, but I rarely did so. It became normal for me. The TV took me away from my thoughts of the possibility of my parents never coming back. On Halloween I never was allowed to go out for candy, especially now since my parents weren't even here, and I just sat on the stairs watching the kids pass by through the window every so often. I made sure to turn the door light off, 'cause Ms. Laurent told me that kids would come for candy if I didn't. And I didn't have any candy to give either…maybe next year I will.

In November Sam's Mommy called Ms. Laurent to invite me to Sam's birthday party, and she decided to let me go. A week before she took me to the mall so I can pick something out for Sam's present. I was originally just going to get her a doll, but then I saw something that would fit Sam perfectly: it was a black and purple bracelet. I smiled, and knew that she would love it. After all, purple was her color.

'Ms. Laurent, lookie!' I said, pointing to the bracelet in the display.

She looked and nodded. She went to the counter and asked the person in the booth to get it out, then she paid for it.

'_You should get the other one as well, Ms_.' the man said to her. '_That way, only you will have it. A recommendation, these are the only two that were made like this, and they really intended to sell it together._'

'_Ok,_' Ms. Laurent said, then paid for the second one as well.

A total of 10 dollars, I counted. She got 20 cents change. After she got one of the bracelets wrapped and the other safely in a bag, she handed me the bag then grabbed my hand and tugged me back to where the car was outside of the mall. When we got in the car, Ms. Laurent started it and started driving back to my house. At the stoplight, she turned back to me.

'_Keep that one for a special occasion later on, ok? It might come in handy_.' She said, winking, then turned back.

'Oki,' I said, holding the bag tighter.

The next week I was anticipating that day.

OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYBOYOBOY

After school, I left with Sam. Ms. Laurent had already given her permission for me to ride with her and her parents. I sat with Sam in the back of the car. After a moment or two of silence, she started grinning evilly and I didn't know why until she started her poking fest…with me as the victim. My shoulder started hurting a whole lot and she only jabbed harder and harder. After a while I got tired of it so I grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned pink for a second before poking me with her other hand. I had to grab that one too. She then turned really red, then smiled shyly at me.

'Guh,' I said under my breath.

And then she started to squeeze my hands…oh boy. This continued for the whole ride until we got to her house. When we got there I gasped. It was so huge! Her parents must have a lot of money to get that big of a house. I never really paid attention the last time I was here…Her daddy parked the car in the driveway, at least that's what I think it is called, and then her parents got out of the car. They opened our door and we got out. We went inside. Sam's mommy told us to sit in front of the TV because she was going to make a cake. Sam took my hand and dragged me to the basement. It turned out it was a personal movie theatre, which was super cool. Sam gave me the remote, and we sat in the chairs.

'_What do you wanna watch Danny_?' she asked twirling her index finger in her cheek.

'You sure you wanna let me choose?'

'_Of course_!'

'Ok then…'

I looked at the remote and pushed the random button until it came on Channel BUSI. The marathon was on! I was so excited…I bounced up and down to the point where Sam turned to me and grabbed my arm to hold me down. After the introduction was over the real action started. This time they were going into a gangster's home, who stole their money recently, to kill him while pretending to be the boogie man. I loved this episode…Sam twitched when they started to sneak inside. The gangster woke up and started to hear a tape play (5):

'_When, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in __  
__Things go bump in the night, me creeping __  
__Ouch! Ack! I stubbed my toe __  
__If you'd just quit leaving your junk all over the stupid floor __  
__Oh well, you're dead anyway __  
__And I'ma leave your head smack dead in the hallway __  
__In the morning, when your daddy walks out __  
__AAAAHHH! His foot's in your mouth, thanks to the Boogie Man_'

The gangster screams, '_NO! All the bad words have been substituted_!'

Sam twitches at the creepiness of the song. For some reason it's the next part that scares me the most. And scary is good…

'_Please don't let me fall asleep __  
__Cuz the Boogie Man will creep __  
__Through my window in my room __  
__Stab me with a broken broom __  
__Please don't let me fall sleep __  
__Cuz the Boogie Man will creep __  
__Through my window in my room __  
__Stahhh... Boogie Woogie Woogie_!'

Then the clowns came up behind him and…

Sam screams at all the blood then squeezes my arm in a dead faint. I rolled my eyes.

'I told you Sam,' I said, but she was barely conscious.

'_Change the channel…_' she muttered in my arm, then started to cry.

'Ok, ok…'

I was kind of disappointed that she didn't like it, because it's my favorite show. Oh well…I pushed the random button then it changed to some girly show with flowers everywhere. It was really scary.

Sam screamed and said, '_Change the channel! The bright colors! Ahh…_'

Guess she was scarred from seeing the clown show…oh well. It'll wear off soon enough. In no time she will be wearing those bright girly colors…ick! I pushed the random button again, and it changed to a news show.

'_Accounting to Amnesty Lester's leave of absence, this is Tiffany Snow who will be replacing her on the newscast temporarily_,' a guy with a weird hairdo said on the screen.

'_Hello! This is Tiffany Snow_!' An energetic woman said. '_As you all may have heard, a raising amount of added hormones to the cows before they are sent to the slaughter house, though gruesome in that of itself, there is an increased hormone level in our children today. Children can even have puberty at age seven now because of this. A petition is being held and a protest organized to try and stop this outrage and protect our kid's growth cycle._'

I wasn't really paying attention to the news, mainly because of Sam shivering while holding onto my arm.

'I…I'm sowwy Sam. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday.'

'_You didn't ruin it_,' she muttered. '_That was just scawy. Don't show me that stuff anymore, ok? That poor guy…_'

She sniffled some more.

'Oki Sam, I won't I promise.'

Sam rubbed her eyes and then smiled. Just then her parents came down and heard the news-lady talking. They sighed, then turned to us.

'_The cake is ready_!' her mommy said. '_It's your favorite_!'

'_Strawberry_?' Sam said, her eyes shinning with happiness.

'_Yep. I just had to let it sit for a while. It has your favorite ice cream too_!'

'_Oh my goodness! Yippee!_'

Sam started doing a dance in the chair. I guess she forgot about the clowns.

'_By the way…why were you yelling Sam_?' her Daddy asked her.

'_I…eh…there was a creepy guy on TV_!' she said nervously, glancing at me.

'_Ok then Sammy-kins…_'

We walked upstairs to get some cake. Her mommy cut it and gave it to us on a plate. I started to eat it and it tasted really good, but way different than normal cake.

'_Oh, Sam's lactose intolerant, so instead of milk it's soy and soy ice cream_.'

'Oh…what's lack-toes in-taller-ant?'

'_Eh…she can't have dairy or drink milk_.'

'Oh…Ok!'

After that we finished eating our cake. I tapped Sam on the shoulder after she was done.

'Hey Sam…can I give you your present?' I said, excited.

'_Really_?' she said, her head snapping to face me really quickly.

'Uh huh…' I said, then handed her the box that was in my pocket.

Her parents stared and gasped, but I had no idea why. They started twitching too, it was really weird… Sam opened the box to reveal the bracelet I got her. She started bouncing in her chair and put it on her wrist. She started shaking, then unexpectedly, she gave me a big hug.

'_I luv you so much, no one other than my parents have given me birthday presents, and I've never had a friend before you either_!'

I would have responded but I couldn't breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's dad dropped me off at Ms. Laurent's house. Ms. Laurent then gave me something to drink and then drove me back home. I closed the door then sighed. I went to brush my teeth then change into my pajamas. I got into my bed then went to sleep, but my imagination didn't…

I opened my eyes and I was in front of my house, and it was raining. I looked around and then I saw Mommy, Daddy, and Jazzy walking towards me. I laughed out of happiness then started running towards them. Mommy walked through me then turned around then…she turned into a clown. I turned to face Daddy and Jazzy, but they also turned into clowns. They took out their guns and aimed them at me. I broke down crying. They pulled back the little piece to make it go boom and…

I woke up, covered in sweat. I could barely hear the phone ringing, so I ran to the living room to pick it up. When I got there, I picked it up.

'Hello?' I said, still gasping from my dream.

'_Danny is that you? Oh, my boy_,' said a voice on the phone which took me a second to recognize because I was so sleepy.

'Daddy!' I screamed into the phone. 'Where did you guys go? When are you coming back! I miss you! Why did you guys leave me!'

'_Don't worry, Danny. We'll be home in a few days. Ok son? I have to go now…_'

'DADDY! Don't hang up! Talk to me!'

'_I'll be home soon. Bye…_'

'DADDY! DA-'

The phone clicked and a long ring came from the phone. I put it back on the base then fell to the floor in tears. They are coming home. They are…

1. 'The power of Christ compels you!': What the two priests (or maybe just one priest) were chanting in the movie, The Exorcist. I've never really seen this movie lol.

2. 'We've got to survive! Somebody's got to survive!': I forgot who said this in the sequel of the movie (I think it was the sequel…), Dawn of the Dead. I hardly remember this movie at all anymore…

3. 'Cross…light.': Tangina, the medium, says this in the movie, Poltergeist.

4. A reference to the show Kids Say the Darndest Things.

5. The song is called Boogie Woogie Woo by Insane Clown Posse. I substituted the bad words, I don't type bad words, or put them in my stories. They're really not necessary.

And to konekosama …congratulations! You have it correct! Just don't tell anyone, oks?

Oh yeah, I had something done, & I swallowed a lot of poison so there's a big threat on that. So if I don't update for a bit I'm either ill or dead (always a possibility, cause it's an overdose on poison, for goodness sakes). Not that any of you care…have a nice day everyone!


	11. Sugared Cream in Pekoe Black Tea

A/N: I took a little break to update this other story in another section, & I only got one review (& 2 hits) on it so I'm dropping it. Talk about a waste of time. I was thinking on starting yet another story so I won't forget it, because I've had it for like ever & I'm starting to forget all my ideas…Anyways, I'm back now, & I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I was planning for a while on how I was going to write this chapter…

Dislaimer: All I own is my songs, my titles, & my T.V. shows. Yes soon (when I get un-lazy) you can all be tortured by the horror of the Clown show…lol.

Important: Ok depending on what you guys want, there may or may not be an informational chapter on what really happened. If no one wants to know more than the vagueness that's in this chapter, then you guys really wouldn't know. If no one wants the informational chapter, just letting you know there's a Sam P.O.V. chap coming up so, because otherwise no one will understand what's going on…heh. I bet no one can even guess where I'm going with this story. Oh yea, if anyone wants my reasons why I use big words in this story, now is the time to pm me and ask.

Chapter 11: Sugared Cream in Pekoe Black Tea. 

Ugg…

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find that I was lying on the floor. I got up slowly, and then fell back to the floor rather painfully.

Owwie, headache…

I rolled over on the rug until my headache melted away. What was I doing on the floor again? I dreamt…that Daddy called. But for some reason, it feels so much like a dream…why must I hope false hopes? I wonder…I didn't feel rested at all. Part of me wanted to stay on the rug and go back to sleep but the more dominant half wanted to get morning started. I gave in with a sigh.

I got up again and walked over to the kitchen. I looked over at the clock; it was 6:02 AM. Guess it's morning, so I'll get breakfast. But I don't feel very hungry…oh well. I got out the stepstool and put it in front of the refreeze-er-ater and freezer. I got up on it, and then reached while on tippy-toes to reach the freezer. I then opened the freezer door, reaching into the package to get the waffle. I closed the door then jumped off of the stepstool. When I landed the world started spinning and I was surprised I hadn't fallen over. The dizzy feeling didn't fade away though. I walked over to the counter and reached so I can put the waffle in the toaster. I then put it in there and pushed down the handle. After that I walked over to the living room to watch TV. I plopped onto the sofa and picked up the remote.

I turned to the channel BUSI, but they were showing a marathon of the Bees & Boys. It was good but not as good as the Clown show…I frowned then 'channel-surfed' as my Daddy calls it to see what was on the other channels. Nothing is on today…I reluctantly changed back to the Bees & Boys show, sighing deeply. Ohh…I haven't seen this episode before…

The girl was trotting along with her really scary carnations that she spray-painted gray. She was in the field picking dandelions to go with them. Suddenly someone in a motorcycle drove up to her.

'_What do you want, jerk_?' She spouted angrily.

'_I want to finish what I started babe_,' The man on the bike replied, grinning evilly.

_'I_ _told you before, I will not make out with you!_' The girl said, with her hands on her hips.

I wonder what making out is…oh well.

'_Come on babe, just a little kiss…_' He leaned down until their faces were almost touching…

I chanted in my head, don't let him kiss you! It's so gross! Ahh! Move or something!

All of a sudden there was a buzz sound coming from the plains. Disturbed, the man turned around to look, only to find himself surrounded by bees.

'_Run as fast as you can, doll face_,' the girl said, smirking.

'_AHHHH!_' The man said, then ran away from the bees, which were following him. Unfortunately for him, he ran into a wasps' nest.

The girl laughed and laughed and laughed…then said out of the blue: '_I could really use a frappuccino right now…_' Then she gathered up her flowers and put them in the compartment in the man's motorcycle, then drove off towards the nearest coffee place.

That show was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing. When I was done, I felt kind of sleepy so I decided to take a nap on the sofa. My waffle should be done right now, but I'm only going to rest my eyes a little…

Yawn…ooo that was a good nap…

I tried to get up but to all my attempts, I just ended up falling back upon the couch in a dizzy blur. I could hardly keep my eyes open. What is today again? I think it's Saturday…yeah it is. I blearily turned to face the clock. 4:00 PM? Wow…my waffle is probably really bad right now, but I'm too tired to get up and throw it away. I closed my eyes and felt myself fading to that dark and empty world, so I shook my head to try and wake up. I slowly got off of the sofa, barely noticing that the marathon had just ended and there was a commercial about buying some new toy. The only toy I ever will play with now is the one Sam gave me. After all, it's the only one I have. I felt myself zoning off again, so I slapped myself and slowly walked out of the room.

Faintly I heard the doorbell ring. I shook trying to move faster to get to the door. It rang again.

'Coming!' I called, and then it rang again. 'Wait just a second, I'll be there soon!'

The doorbell rang twice after that. I tried to run then fell over. The moment I hit the floor I started to fall asleep again. What is wrong with me today! I'm so…tired…I barely shook myself awake and got up again. The doorbell didn't ring again.

'Don't go! I'll be right there, ok! Just wait, I'll be there!' I yelled walking slowly to the door.

It seemed to grow farther and farther away for some reason. A few minutes later I was at the door. I struggled to lift up my arm so I could turn the doorknob. I pulled it open.

'I'm sorry I took so long, I-' I paused, for no one was at the door. I looked around outside. I stepped out and looked down the street, only to see three people walking slowly down the sidewalk. I faintly saw out of the corner of my eye a taxi driving away. What are they doing here, walking all alone? I peered closer into the dark of the afternoon. It was sprinkling, but the water didn't bother me much. I walked further into the outside, letting the door close behind me. I reached back and turned the doorknob to make sure it wasn't locked. It wasn't, so I walked more into the home of the rain and dark sky. The walking trio suddenly stopped as I came into full view, then started running towards me.

'Hwuh?' I said standing shocked into place.

I was almost tempted to turn behind me to see what they were running to until they got closer. I gasped and started shaking. They're back…they actually came back for…I can't believe this I…I always knew they would…I can't think straight. They ran faster and I saw them clearly in the rain. They looked so happy I started to smile, I felt so happy and I grinned so huge I swear my mouth could have fallen off. I opened my arms and started running too. Mommy was right in front of me and for a split second I felt so loved and happy I opened my arms wider and…I froze in my place. They all kept running for a second longer, close to the house. That was what they missed, not me. They really didn't miss me. I can't describe what I feel. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, the world swirling beneath me. Tears started to come out of my eyes, first slowly then in a huge rush as I became trapped in the toxic emotion. I sobbed hysterically as I tried to hug myself to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. As I sobbed, I could only hug myself tighter and tighter, and the icy wind swept me up in its moist and empty feeling. I felt something grab me swiftly and pick me up but my mind was caught up in the skies.

I could only see the skies, the raging skies, and the barely seeable rain in its beautiful colors, hardly seeable. I was like that, I know how the rain feels, how no one sees you, only barely, only for a split second. At least they can be felt, for no one can feel me. Me as a person…no one is aware of me. People wish I wasn't here. The rain is wanted, the rain brings good things. What do I bring? I wanted to yell that to the skies. What do I do well? Do I have any purpose other to annoy? Does anyone love me? An image struck me. Sam loves me. She was the one thing I always hoped for, someone that loved me. I have to…stop crying somehow, it's ok. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I was aware of the coldness of the outside. Something was wrong with me. What's wrong…what is? I know someone was speaking to me, holding me. I felt like I was fading, so fast, into the darkness. I felt light, so light, and free like the rain. As the last tear dropped from my face, all I could feel was cold, and someone crying. Who was crying? Stop crying please…please…for me?

I woke up with a gasp, only to find myself in a bundle of blankets. Startled and cold I looked around, only to see Mommy turn up from reading a book.

'_Danny, you're awake! I was so worried about you; you just passed out of nowhere...you had a really bad fever, let me see…_' She got up from the chair and walked over to where I was, then put her forehead to mine. '_You still have a slight fever…oh baby, I missed you so._' She gave me a big hug, but strangely all I could feel was the cold in my bones. '_We all missed you honey…you know that, right?_'

I froze, and then looked at her funny. What is she saying? 'Mommy…you don't mean that right?' I said, feeling betrayed.

'_Huh baby? What do you_-?'

'I mean, you really don't like me right? You never liked me…' I said, looking at the floor. My eyes kept wandering for some reason though, and my vision was covered by a weird haze…

'_Huh? How can you say such a thing? I love you very much!_'

'That's not true; you don't love me at all. Tell me the truth, I can take it.' I looked down and she squeezed me tighter, I could barely feel it now. I feel kinda sleepy…

'_Danny, how could you even think of such a thing! I'm sorry we weren't home Danny, everything has been such a mess, we'll make it up to you, I promise! We love you and we missed you the whole time. I'd never lie to you. I promise, we'll do lots of fun stuff, we just had things to do, you know? It's going to be a lot better now, ok?_'

'Ok…' I said quietly, snuggling into Mommy's shoulder. My eyes barely started to close before I heard the doorbell. Startled, I tugged out of Mommy's embrace and stumbled towards the door. As soon as I got up though, my head started to pound.

'_Hey, where are you going Danny?_' Mommy said in a worried tone.

'Wait a second, be right there!' I called out, and then walked faster to the door. I reached it then opened it wide.

I gasped, Mommy running up to see who was there. When she got there, she exclaimed:

'_Why hello, Pamela! What brings you here…to my…address_.'

'_Oh we were just in the neighborhood…it turns out, we're only a block apart. Isn't that nice!_'

'_Yes_,' Mommy said, clenching her teeth for who knows why. '_Very much so. How are you?_'

'I'm fine. I was just going to ask you…can we come in?'

Obviously the at-mos-phere outside was too cold for her. I agreed more than she would ever know.

'_Sure, come right on in. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Manson_,' she greeted and shook hands with him, then they all walked into the sofa.

The Mansons seemed in a rush. Did they leave Sam at home? Or-

My thoughts were cut off as I was fiercely hugged, the force of it all knocking me to the ground along with my attacker.

'_Danny!_' Sam screeched. '_I missed you so! I didn't know we were coming to visit you!_'

'Yea, you know now,' I said, barely managing to get up and out of her hold. She grabbed my hand after that.

'_Isn't it wonderful_?'

'Yea, I think so. It's cool.' I sighed, then added 'Hey wanna see my room?'

'_Cool! Really_?'

'I'd have to ask Mommy first, I'm not sure if she'll let me. If she does, she'll tell me to ask Daddy, and I haven't talked to him since…yesterday?'

Well according to my dream that was actively fading in and out of my head, I did talk to him yesterday. Ha.

'_Okie, I'll wait. Let's go where Mommy & Daddy are, oks_?'

'Ok.'

As soon as I started to lead her to the hallway Jazzy came in, saying:

'_Hey Danny, Daddy's looking for you. I wanted to tell you I-_' She froze, seeing Sam holding my hand. '_Ewww! Wha' are you doing_?'

'_What?_' Sam said, confused, then turned to me.

'What are you talkin' about Jazzy?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

'_You guys are nasty_,' She said. '_Who is she anyway? Your girlfriend_?'

'Ehh…I guess?' I said unsurely. Was Jazz being weird again? I admit, I really missed her weird moments. 'Aren't you gonna give me a hug? Didn't you miss me?'

'_I did, but hugging's for nasty people. I never realized how nasty hugging really is. And holding hands is nasty too. Do you know who does that_?'

'Who? Only kissing is nasty. Wha's wrong with you?'

'_All that stuff is really nasty! Leg'go of that girl's hand or you're being nasty_!'

'_We're not being nasty_!' Sam yelled, looking like she was about to cry.

'_Uh huh_!'

'_Nu uh. You haven't seen nasty. You wanna see nasty_?'

'_I'm already seeing it. There's nothing worse than this_.'

Sam started glaring at her, and then glanced at me every so often. Wonder what she's planning…Suddenly she turned up with a determined look on her face. She faced me and pulled me by the shirt, Jazz raising her eyebrow.

'_Don't be mad_,' she whispered, then did a weird face before she did something I'd never thought possible. I almost blanked out, it was so gross.

Eww. I think I'm gonna be sick. Ewww…I can't breathe. I can't I can't I can't I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't I can't I can't breathe I can't feel my face! I'm going to cry, my stomach hurts really bad now, I can't feel my face…I can't breathe I can't I can't I can't…I'm going to die I can't breathe someone save me I'm going to die save me please someone save me I'm dying I'm being killed…I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't someone save me someone please I'm dying now I'm…choking.

That moment felt like it lasted forever and a day at least. But eventually it was over and I fell to the ground covering my face. Sam fainted, and her face was blue. I barely turned to Jazz only to hear her scream '_Barney Massacre_!' then run out of the room screeching. I bet she didn't even know what massacre meant, I sure didn't. I wonder what it means, all the kids say it now when something bogus happens. Oh well…I can't concentrate on anything, I feel really, really sick. While I was gasping for breath and the sick feeling was beginning to fade away Sam got up and started looking around.

'_Wha' happened_?' She asked in a dazed voice.

'You were being nasty, don't do it anymore,' I barely whispered.

Sam looked questioningly at me, before getting up. '_Okie, I guess. Wonder where Mommy is…_' she said, and then walked into the living room.

I took in a few more deep breaths before I followed her. When we got there our parents were talking on the sofa, and Jazzy was on the stairs playing with some dumb doll of hers. It was better when she was playing with the teddy, it was a guy and so much funner. Mommy turned to me and opened her arms.

'_Come' ere Danny_,' Mommy said, and I walked over to her. She picked me up and sat me in her lap. After that she hugged me tightly.

A year ago I would scream and try to run away, but now I was just glad to have her back. I turned to Daddy and he was smiling silently. It looked like he was going to cry, but I wonder why he was hiding it. I was convinced now, something had happened to make them go away…I couldn't think of any reasons why they would go on vacation and leave me behind. I guess…maybe they'll tell me later…maybe.

'_So_,' Sam's Mommy started. I turned to see Sam sitting next to her with a frown on her face, twitching. I really didn't pay attention to her dress before, it was…pink. Uh oh, that means…I have cooties! Eww eww eww ewwww ewww ewwww…Ms. Manson continued, saying '_Sammy-kins is having a party and we decided to come over to ask you if her little friend Danny could come_.'

'_Oh ok…sure! When is it?_' Mommy said. She glanced at me with a look that said '_I didn't know you had any friends._' I shrugged, and then grinned widely. Oh well.

'_It's next Friday. We can pick him up from school if you want. We'll just have him call when it's all over_.'

'_Eh…_' Mommy said. Oh yeah, she still thinks that I don't know how to use the phone! I can surprise her!

'Ok,' I said, Mommy turning to me and raising her eyebrow.

'_Then it's settled, how wonderful! Sammy dear, anyone else you wanna invite?_'

'_Um_,' Sam started, twiddling her fingers. '_I'll ask someone on Monday, maybe_.'

'_Ok. Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, and meet the rest of your family,_' she said, turning back to Mommy, then got up along with Sam's Daddy. '_Bu-bye now!_' They then grabbed Sam's hands and dragged her out of the door.

As soon as they drove off, Daddy coughed twice. '_Well…_' he started. '_So what'cha been up to, son?_' He said, turning to me. '_The house is…clean_.'

'Yeah…' I said. 'Just making friends I guess.' For a while it was an awkward moment, until I spoke again. 'Sos, why…why did you guys not come back for me?'

'_I'll tell you Danny…as soon as I can pick up some more fudge! I've been without it for way too long, time to go to the store!_'

Mommy disappeared to the front door and looked to the side where I kicked all the weird papers that fell in through the slot of the door every so often.

'_Well…the bills are low. Danny…when have you taken a shower?_' She said.

'Eh…' I said, averting my eyes guiltily.

'_Eww!_' Jazz yelled from the stairs. '_So all this time we've gone, you've been watching sex shows and started being nasty and got a girlfriend_!'

Daddy got up, startled, and ran to pick up Jazz. I started twitching and turned red.

'_What has she been watching!_' He asked Mommy nervously as she came back in the room. '_How does she even know what sex is!_'

'_I don't know, that old man is weird. He never did tell us who he was working for…_'

'_Hey, at least he's in jail now for life! He can never bother our family again! We owe it to good ol' Vlad for making this reunion possible!_' Daddy said excitedly.

Somewhere in Wisconsin, someone growled angrily. Wait, where did those words come from? Oh well…hey! Maybe I'm getting powers like the boy in the King Me show! That would be weird, but cool at the same time! Wow, that was random…wonder what type of party Sam's having…

I walked up to my room to play with my action figure. I could hear Jazzy step up the stairs and go into her room, only to scream, '_Who turned off the lights? I can't see! I can't seeeee!_' I didn't know she was such a big baby. Oh well…I went back to playing with my action figure. Today it would battle all the evil ghosties that 'plague the backyard', or so Daddy says.

Sorry, it was going to be twice as long; I got stuck & ran into lots of problems. Is it just me, or is car accidents getting more frequent? I saw three yesterday at the same time on the freeway…in the morning too! Oh well, 8 pages, be happy still.

Thanks for all the well wishes, and to Ghostboy814, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, Down Play To Murder, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, Jessica01, Save Danny69, MissMelliss4251, divinedragon7, Gilgamesh, Anime Master Inu, Czar-Aaron, Sasia, phantomdog, Sweeteen19, That Bloody Demon, soccergurl1990, Cassie+Cats, dPhantoMfreak, stormrider7, & The Lady PhantomMage of Conte for reviewing.


	12. Dark Hypnotism

A/N: I'm so sad at how my other stories are doing…it's a slump…anyways...yay I'm updating this story… don't take what Jazz says literally, she lies in what u think. Oh, & my good friend loves the clown show & all its Meteor Man-spun comedy (slinkys are so evil). But I guess it has to end…for now. (Laughs evilly). Enjoy this story, I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore btw, & thanx divinedragon7 for helping me with ideas for what should be in this chappy, u are awesome & a great friend to me!

I also have a fanfic guide on my website now, so go check it out!(in the stories section). Updated every wk!

Disclaimer: Usually I would purposely misspell most words, but I'm too tired to. So don't complain if a normal 6-yr old wouldn't know these words. U surely don't complain if u ever watch a show with a ten-yr old saying contemplating, as an example for really big words. Just picture this as a cartoon with a grown up voice actor. Now u've got it!

Thanx to: That Bloody Demon, Amonl'isa, Beyonce's Angel925, Black January, Duchess of Harmony, RemembertheLegacy, Anime master Inu, Ghostboy814, soccergurl1990, Jessica01, MissMeliss4251, krisa123, Czar-Aaron, ImMoRtAl-FoOl, Xeno, Gilgamesh, hammy ham ham, and Scathing Sarcasm for reviewing! I hope you are still reading this fic & are patient with me. I have a busy schedule this yr!

Notice: This has the explanation in it, if u need it. If not, it's here for u to read, along with the rest of the story.

Chapter 12: Dark Hypnotism

I bounced up when I heard Mommy saying that dinner was ready, then fell back down immediately afterwards. I looked around. Guess I fell asleep playing with my action figure…dunno how that happened. Oh well…I promised myself never to sleep on the wooden floor on my toy ever again, for I swear it made an imprint in my head, and it's hurting so badly now. But it was also really warm down there, and I was seriously thinking about lying back down, on top of my toy and all.

'_Danny? Come down_!' Mommy called from downstairs. '_Don't you like hot chocolate anymore?_'

'Coming!' I yelled, then got up and ran downstairs.

When I got there, Mommy was standing there with her hands on her hips. '_Take a bath. Otherwise you can't get any hot chocolate._'

'Come on Mommy…' I whined, but Mommy stared at me harder.

'_Come here, I'll set up the bath for you_.'

'Ok…'

We walked upstairs to the bathroom, then Mommy opened the door and we walked inside. Everything was really dusty…I looked around for spider webs but was glad not to see any. My skin started to itch all of a sudden, and I started to wonder if something was biting me.

'Mommy! I think something's biting me…' I complained. My arm felt like it was on fire…wait, so did my head.

'_Because you're so dirty Danny! As soon as I clean this bathroom you can take your bath_.'

'So,' I started, scratching my arm. 'Can I have the hot chocolate now?'

'_No_.' she said, frowning slightly.

'Aww…' I whined, trying to make a cute look on my face.

'_Go lie down now. I'll come up to get you when I'm finished_.'

'Ok…' I said dejectedly, and then trudged up to my room.

As soon as I walked in my room I felt a sort of sickness crawling inside my stomach, slowly at first, then it started to invade deeper and deeper until I felt like I was surrounded by smog. I sniffed around. Purely nauseating. I sniffed under my arm. Eww…it was me. After that I paced my room, silently wishing for Mommy to hurry up preparing the bathtub. I felt like I was gonna die…I hadn't realized I passed out until I felt Mommy shaking me awake.

'_Hey Danny, wake up, I finished the bath for you_.' She said in that soothing voice of hers. It always had an opposite effect though, I was always more alert after she said something in that tone of voice.

'Ok,' I said, feeling relieved, and ran so fast that I almost fell down the stairs. Good thing I didn't, for I would have passed out again, which meant not getting this stench off of me. There was also this head rush I got when I got up from the floor but didn't notice it until later, which meant double pain when I ran into the bathroom wall. I went to the bathroom and Mommy disappeared, then she came back and passed me a towel. After that I closed the door. I put the towel on the towel rack then sighed. I quickly took off my clothes because it always felt funny doing that, then I got into the bathtub. The water was all warm and relaxing…I felt very afraid that I would fall asleep right about now, but I was trying hard to stay awake because I don't think that's a good thing. And nobody just falls asleep in the bathtub, right? That's what the bed is for…right? I sighed again. I sat there in the tub until I felt all squeaky and like a prune. I felt like I was rotting and I was too relaxed to get out. Finally, I got up but when I tried to get out I slipped. My knees started hurting but then the pain melted away.

Mommy came running in here, and picked me up.

'_Danny, are you ok? I heard a noise. Oh, you've been in here too long, it's time to get out._'

Mommy put a towel around me and sat me down on the tile before going to drain the tub. She looked at the water a long time, maybe because she was surprised at all the dirt floating around. I never noticed a change in the color of the water though…she pulled the drain and then turned back to me with a weird look on her face.

'Mommy?' I said questioningly. Something must be up. She looked at me again then opened the cabinet that was above the sink and behind the mirror. She got out a roll of white tape-stuff then walked back over to me and wrapped both my knees with it.

'_You are so clumsy_,' she said, chuckling, but it was one of those weird chuckles that made me feel sad. Now that I think about it, I wonder why she's so sad. Maybe it was because I wasn't responsible or something else like that, yeah, that's probably it! It's my fault, as usual. I wonder what I did this time…oh well. Mommy picked me up and took me to my room. It wasn't like I couldn't walk or anything, but I guess she wanted to. She left the room so I could change into my 'jammies. Then she came back, picked me up, and then tucked me into bed. '_Good night, Danny_,' she said, kissing me on my forehead.

'Night Mummy,' I said drowsily, blinking my eyes. I turned my head towards the window. It was still raining. I wonder what that meant…but I'm too tired to worry about it. I barely noticed my mommy leaving the room before I fell asleep. It was so warm…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days I stayed home, twitching. Jazzy was being awfully loud and annoying, but I missed her so much that I kept hugging her every morning. She just screeched louder. Mommy was on the phone a lot, always having a weird scrunched look on her face while she was talking, then looking extra happy after she hung up. I asked her what she was calling about, and she just said, '_The bills_,' then pranced away. Daddy had disappeared in the kitchen for fudge. I dunno why everyone was acting so weird! Then in the afternoon when it was quiet, everyone kept on staring at me until I couldn't stand it any longer. But every time I said something about it, they just smiled and stared harder. So on this fourth day, I kept quiet, well, until I thought about school.

'Hey Mommy…' I asked, turning to her, who was watching TV with Danny. Jazzy was in the room playing with her dollies.

'Yes sweetie?' She said, smiling slightly. I guess she was mad that I was taking her attention away from the show. It looked interesting, but kind of boring.

'What day is it?' I said, blinking and putting a cute look on my face.

'It's Thursday, why?'

I gasped. 'School was today! And it was yesterday, and last yesterday, and last last yesterday…'

'Um…' She turned to Daddy. 'I guess we have to reenroll you in school.'

'Why?' I asked. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, it's just…when was the last day you went to school?'

'Friday,' I said.

'Last Friday?' She asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Yes, yes! Last Friday. Can I go to school tomorrow?'

'You were still going? What grade are you in? Or are you still in-'

'First.' I replied. My mommy sure looked confused. She was quiet for a very long time. Then she said, 'ok. So…What school do you go to?'

'I dunno,' I said shrugging. 'Ask Mrs. Laurent.'

'Your Kindergarten teacher. Why her?'

'Cause…she's the one that takes me to school. Usually. Now I've just been walking though.'

Mommy got up and started complaining. '_How does Mrs. Laurent know_' and '_What was she doing in our house_' were some of them. Daddy was complaining also, saying '_What were you eating all day_' and stuff.

'Hey Mommy, Daddy…calm down,' I said, but they ignored me. 'Mrs. Laurent helped me. She helped me with a lot of stuff. Without her, I would have died or something. Don't be mad, Mommy, Daddy.' I begged them over and over until they seemed to calm down.

'Ok Danny,' Mommy said with a sigh. 'I'll call her and find out which school you're going to.' She went to the kitchen, and Daddy turned around to face me.

'_So…_' he said. '_What have you been eating all this time?_'

'Poptarts.' I said grinning.

'_So you've got the sweet tooth from your old man, eh? That's good_!'

'Um, I don't think so…' I said cluelessly. 'I don't like fudge.'

He gasped in horror. '_How could you not like fudge? Fudge is yummy, creamy, and chewy!_'

'But it's what the clowns attacked their old record producer with, because he's the one who made them eat all the fudge when they were making records so they would fit their band name, the Fatsies.' I said.

'_Hold up, what clowns_?'

'The clowns! Surely you know the clowns!'

'_Not those, not those clowns. The ones that come before the Bees and Boys show?_' My daddy was looking very scared.

'Yes! You know them! That is my most favoritest show in the whole wi-'

'_Don't watch it anymore! I forbid you! Don't watch the Bees and Boys either_!' My daddy said, becoming mad and red.

'Why not?' I asked, putting a cute look on my face.

'_Because I said so! The Bees and Boys corrupted poor Jazzy-pants' mind. Now she thinks kissing is sex-oops_.'

'Ses-oops? You mean Seuss? I luv those books!' I said, excited.

'_Yes_,' he said sighing. '_Don't watch it anymore. Ok? Please promise me_.'

'Ok Daddy,' I said. If he didn't like it, it must be bad to watch. No wonder it caused me nightmares. The clowns must be evil, that's why they scared Sammy so much. Mommy came back from the kitchen, and then patted me on the head.

'_Ok, you're going to school tomorrow. We called the school and said that you've been sick. Ok?_'

I pranced around. 'Yay I'm going to school tomorrow! Yay! Yay! Yay!' I did a dance, and mommy raised her eyebrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------

While I was dancing that day, the next day I was told of what Sam was doing: just staring and staring at the romance movies that her Mother was watching. She told me herself, after I had bothered her in telling me what she did last night. She told me that Tucker was coming to her party too. I said that was cool. At recess we invited him to sit with us under the tree. We were all looking forward to tomorrow I guess. Tucker looked pretty excited too. Sam was thinking of something, so she wasn't paying attention to either of us. So I had to think of something to talk about myself, which Sam usually did. It was really hard. At least I knew which show Tucker liked. He liked Sesame Street. Everyone likes that show. I snapped my fingers in front of Sam so I could ask her too. She said she liked Bananas in Pajamas. That sounded nice. Maybe I should watch that show too.


	13. Subtle Change

A/N: Flames or insults to my persona just slow me down for a while, & then I think about how troubled they must be to take the time to insult me. I should make a list of all the dumb insults I've gotten since the 3 yrs I've been writing on and surprisingly, all of them are from this year. Who knew a lot of reviewers in this section are troubled? As I pity people, please enjoy this story. I have a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you have fun reading it too!

Thanks for the eight people that reviewed without flaming me (lil' munkies, Jazzypants(awesome review btw, it made me so happy), MissMeliss4251, soccergurl1990, Duchess of Harmony, it's-not-amoose323, Ghostboy814, & Beyonce's Angel925) and for being sane. The flame's still fresh in my mind since it was the last review I've gotten for this story.

Oh yea, and check my profile for planned story updates and coming up stories to expect them!

Info: This story was basically inspired from a movie on causes of child depression in my psych class (many aspects of Danny's behavior so far is from this) and the photographer who took the lollypops from the kids in order to take a picture of them crying. It also has been more recently influenced by other videos, including one from Driver's Ed. Hey; I have dreams about movies I watch! Don't u? Well, pm me & I'll tell u what I mean…

Chapter 13: Subtle Change 

As we walked back into class, Sam and I plopped into our seats while Tucker was still walking towards his.

'So Sam,' I said, blinking slightly. 'You're so happy today, how come?'

'_You don't like me happy Danny?_' she said, blinking as well. '_I thought we were friends._'

'Course we are. I was just askin' why, you know…'

She smiled at me. I think that nasty kiss was just a dream; of course it could have never happened.

'_I told Mommy and Daddy that I wasn't going to eat meat anymore. They got so mad but it was funny. I won!_'

'Cool Sam! I was wondering why you only had peanut butter in your sandwich today.'

'_I know! Peanut butter is so much better and it doesn't make my stomach hurt. I told Mommy it was always making me feel sick. I'm kind of feeling better today but Mommy's going to pick me up at one o' clock to take me to the doctor's again._'

'Are you sick?' I asked, worried.

'_Maybe. I dunno why I always feel sick when I eat meat but you and Tuck don't_.'

'Yea, me too. Hey…' I looked at the clock. Ms. Laurent had taught me how to read the clock. 'It's almost one now.'

'_You can read the clock?_' She asked me, surprised.

'Uh huh.' I nodded.

'_Cool!_'

'_Guys…_' Tucker whined from the back of the room, and me and Sam turned back to face him. '_When's the bell going to ring so class can start? I wanna learn, I'm soo boreedd…_'

'_Me too!_' Sam said. The only reason I didn't want the bell to ring was because Mr. Zuckerman didn't like me. I wanted him to like me, but I dunno what's wrong…he was nicer to me this morning though. Maybe if I just continue raising my hand when he asks questions and get the answer right then he'll like me better!

Then the bell rung and all the other kids ran in from recess. Mr. Zuckerman and Sam's Mommy came in together, and then her Mommy called to her.

'_Bye Danny! Bye Tuck!_' Sam said, then picked up her backpack and ran to her Mommy. And then they left. After that, class started.

'_Now_,' Mr. Zuckerman said, raising his stick to the green chalkboard. '_I'm going to teach you all how to read a clock. Anyone want to volunteer?_'

Vo-lunt-eer. I know what that means. I raised my hand, grinning widely.

'_Come on up Mr. Fenton_,' he said, smiling slightly.

I got up and Tucker cheered for me. If Sam was still here she would have cheered for me too. I have the best friends in the world…A dreamy smile appeared on my face.

------------------------------------------------------- 

When Mommy came to pick me up after school, she asked me with a weird look on her face:

'_Danny, why are you so happy? Something good happen?_'

'Yesh Mum! Mr. Zuckerman likes me! He does, he does!'

'_Your teacher. Which reminds me, I'm going to talk with him to see how you're doing in class so far. Hey, isn't that your friend over there? You should say bye._'

I turned around, and then I saw Tucker walking with his Mommy I think towards the car. I smiled then ran over as fast as I could. When I got there, he and his Mommy were staring at me, his Mommy with a weird face and Tucker with a happy face.

'Hey Tucker,' I gasped, still catching my breath. 'I wanted to…say bye.'

'_Uh…okays_.' Tucker said, grinning, and then turned to his Mommy. _'Oh, Mommy, this is my best friend Danny! I have another best friend who's not here right now…_' He trailed off, rubbing his head slightly.

'Hi Tucker's Mommy! Eh…Mrs…Foley. How are you today?' I smiled and made a cute face.

'_Aw that's sweet of you to ask. I'm just fine. How are you today?_' She said, smiling brightly. She had a great smile.

'I'm ok, I had a great day! Well, bye Tuck!' I gave him a big hug, and he hugged me back.

'_Bye Danny!_' he said. We both let go, and he and his Mommy walked away.

I turned back only to see no Mommy. I guess she went inside…I walked up to the front steps and sat down. This reminded me of that day where I sat out and Mommy never came to pick me up. I shook my head. I don't have to worry about that now! I twiddled my thumbs for a few minutes until they got tired. But when they did, Mommy came out with a smile on her face and hugged me out of nowhere. I twitched.

'What'd you hug me for?' I asked when she let go.

'_Because you're such a good boy, sweetie_!'

I smiled. Today was really the best day ever.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

After we got home, a few minutes later the mail came. Mommy got it and then she was extra happy. So I asked her why.

'_This is such an honor! I have to tell your Dad_.'

'Tell Daddy what?'

'_Jazzy…she passed the test_!'

She ran into the lab and I followed her. She passed it to Daddy, he read it slowly then he jumped for joy.

'What test?' I asked, confused.

They turned back to me in surprise before Mommy said, '_Mensa(1)._'

'Oh. What's that? Can I take the test?'

'_No dear, you haven't shown signs…though we'd like you to! So Jack_,' she said, turning to Daddy. '_Should we pay the yearly fee, or the three-year, the five-year, or the yearly?_'

'_Let's just pay the five-year for now._' Daddy said. '_Jazzypants is such a genius! She's going to grow up to be a genius or something!_'

'Cool!' I said. 'Too bad I won't grow up to be a genius…maybe when Jazzy grows up she can become enough of a genius to make me superpowers.'

'_You're so adorable, Danny,_' Mommy said, then added, '_Are you tired?_'

'Kinda…' I said. 'I'm going to bed now.'

'_Ok. Sweet dreams kiddo_,' Daddy said, then turned back to the letter.

I walked up the stairs and went in my room, closing the door behind me. I crept into my bed with a busy mind. A year ago, if Mommy had ignored me a bit just to talk about how Jazzy passed the Mensa test I would have been so sad. But now, I have attention so I really don't mind if I'm not as smart or as cool as Jazz. I'm actually happy for her. I wouldn't make too much of a genius anyways, and besides, I have two bestest friends in the entire world and I wouldn't give them up for all the attention in the world. I think it would be too much for me. As I felt myself fading off to sleep, I reminded myself to ask Daddy what happened again. I wonder why they were gone for so long…maybe so Jazzy could take her test…

**_---------------------------------------------------------- _**

The next day before school I turned on the TV. I wasn't too hungry. Daddy came in with his fudge, which of course had taken my appetite away.

'Hey Daddy?' I asked, and then he came over to me.

'_Yes son_?'

'Daddy…tell me what happened…why you guys were gone for so long.'

'_I thought I already told you Danny_.'

'No…' I whined, making a cute face.

'_Ok fine, I'll tell you again_.' He took a big bite of his fudge before starting. I blinked. '_Mommy, Jazzy, and I went to the Ghost Convention and we had lots of fun. We met all of our old colleagues…_' He coughed. _'…friends, including my old friend Vlad. We had a few laughs, and then we left around five o' clock PM. I had to go back to the bathroom because I had too much punch, and your mother said she'd wait with Jazz in the car. But when I came back, the car was there but they were gone._'

'Gone?' I murmured, entranced. 'Where did they go?'

'_I wondered that too. So I waited for a while, and then checked inside. I even asked some of the women to check if they were in the bathroom for me. And it turned out that they were nowhere to be found_.'

'No where?' I repeated.

'_Yes, nowhere. So I took the car and went on a trip to find them. It took a long time. Eventually when I got to Chicago I was able to find clues. In the end I found Vlad rescuing your mom and Jazzy!_'

'Yay!' I cheered, though something sounded weird about Vlad. I remembered him from the hospital a year ago. He doesn't smile much, and showed to my mom through his face that he didn't like my dad.

'_I know! Vlad is such a great friend_!' Daddy sure likes Vlad a lot. So weird…

'I remember Vlad. I don't like him much.'

'_Why not_?' He asked, really shocked.

'I dunno. He has a weird face. I think he needs a cat.'

'_A cat_.' He repeated, blinking.

'Yes! He looks like one of those cat-persons. You know, people who would like to have a cat.'

'_Ok…Well, are you happy now_?'

'Yesh!'

'_Ok then_.' After that, he walked away, eating his fudge.

'_Kids!_' Mommy said. '_Time to get your breakfast, then it's off to school!_'

I walked in the kitchen and saw Jazzy prancing towards her seat. I still felt like I betrayed her. If she found out that the teacher thought that Jazzy Day was my birthday, she would be so mad at me…which is why I will never ever tell her. I smiled.

----------------------------------------------

Mommy took us to school earlier today, but the teacher was there early too and was able to let me in. When I got inside the classroom, Sam was there too. She didn't even notice that I was there though. Mr. Zuckerman left the room. So I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

'_Danny, hi_,' she said, smiling slightly even though her eyes were sad.

'Wha's wrong, Sam?' I said, sitting next to her.

'_There's something wrong with me_.'

'Nothing's wrong to me Sam,' I said, confused.

'_But there is, there is,_' she said, starting to cry.

'It can't be that bad, Sam,' I said, trying to calm her down. A tear leaked out of her eye so I hugged her tightly until she calmed down. 'Tell me. It won't be so bad.'

'_I have to go on a diet_.'

'What's that? It doesn't seem bad.'

'_No, no, that's the good thing. The bad thing is…_' Her voice cracked.

'Tell me Sam, it won't be that bad.'

'_The doctor said I have early hormones_.'

'Hormones?'

'_From eating too much meat. I blame my parents.' _she sniffed._ 'That's what the adults call cooties_.'

'Oh…so that means you do have cooties and you gave them to me.'

'_I guess…the doctor said it happened too early because of all the added cooties in the meat my parents made me eat._'

'What do cooties do anyway? I didn't feel any different when you gave them to me…well I felt sick. Do they make you sick?'

'_No. The doctor basically said that since I have cooties early, I have to get married_.'

'No.' I felt sick.

'_Isn't that bad?_' She tried to wipe her face off, but the tears kept coming. I patter her on the back awkwardly.

'The doctor didn't say married, right?'

'_I don't know. I think he said, together. Not married_.'

'Ok then, so it's not that bad.'

'_Really?_'

'Of course!'

'_Because married people have to live in a house by themselves in the middle of nowhere and I don't want to live there by myself! I'd miss my mommy, and you and Tucker!_'

'If the doctor didn't say the word married then you're not going to become married.'

'_Truly?_'

'Yesh! See, it's not bad!'

'_And Mommy said that she's worried to the doctor, since my only friends are boys…_'

'What's wrong with that?'

'_Something about the hormones. I think she's worried about me spreading them and causing other people to get married. Mommy left me alone at the house yesterday then left with Daddy. Maybe I am married and it just means that Mommy and Daddy are going to go on all-day trips._'

'It's still not bad.'

'_Maybe. Wait…aren't Mommy and Daddy married?_'

'No, they are held together by a promise ring.'

'_A promise ring?_' Sam asked curiously. She had stopped crying.

'Yes, the promise to be together always and take care of their kids together. Yea, something like that.'

'_So it's like a friendship ring, but it involves kids_.'

'I guess…' I said, shrugging.

'_Cool. Hey Danny I've got an idea_!'

'Yea?'

'_Promise to keep me from ever getting married? Since you are my friend_.'

'Course! I wouldn't want you to be by yourself forever.'

'_Me'n neither. Also, we can't let something happen so you or Tucker gets married._'

'Yep.'

We shook hands. Then Mr. Zuckerman came back with his sandwich blinking.

'_What's all this talk about marriage?_' He said, blinking and raising his eyebrow.

'_How marriage should be illegal!_' Sam said, smiling.

Mr. Zuckerman coughed. '_Kids. Hey, I'm married. Married people aren't always unhappy._' Then he muttered, '_The news should be included in the children block on TV, they aren't mature enough for it._'

'Weird…' I said, and then turned back to Sam to ask her what she dreamt about.

'_Why_?' She asked, blinking strangely.

'Just askin'.'

'_I dreamt about having a picnic_.'

'Go on.'

'_I was waiting for someone, and then he never came. I didn't eat anything because I was waiting for him. But then at the end, he finally came and he brought me something._'

'Who was it? What did he bring?'

'_He brought me a cake, dunno what type. I didn't see his face, but I remember that he had green eyes._'

'Oh…cool.'

'_What did you dream about?_' She asked, smiling.

'A park.' It was the same dream I had before, with the girl talking to me. This time she told me to watch out. I don't know what for. She told me to get something. I woke up before she could tell me what.

'_That's it?_'

'Yeah.'

I looked at the clock. It was exactly eight. I wonder, will the boy with green eyes be a future friend of Sam's? That would be cool.

1. Mensa: It means stupid in Spanish(the irony), but it's actually an organization for people who have…um…I'll quote the back of my membership card: An international society that has only one qualification for membership—a score in the top 2 of the general population on a standardized intelligence test. Lol. I bet if I had to take the test again to renew I'd be kicked out. I must have been super smart when I was 5.


	14. Wishes and Dreams

**My New Year resolution: to give up on the review count. The good ones are only going to go to the popular writers anyway, so I might as well. My work might not be a craze here, but that's the way it is, and I wouldn't change my lovely stories for that world. It's time to focus on getting money for my 2-man band, and actually spending more on the story in general to make it even more enjoyable for the readers, because I slack off too much. Before I write my new story, I will make some art to fuel my ideas. Who knows, I might amp up my skills. **

**Thanks for the 15 reviews I got from my loyal reviewers; I've spent extra time thinking of ideas and moments to make this chapter even more enjoyable. It will be ending in a few more chapters, and sequels from me always come out bad it seems, so I'll make the ending extra special. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Wishes and Dreams

My dreams have been the same countless nights, but my wishes change. Last year I wished for daddy and mommy to come home, and the one before, for everyone to be happy. But this year, I wish for my friends to be their very best, for they mean the world to me.

The dream that I've had for exactly a month was the dream about the park. It was always very empty in December. It was only filled with strange warnings from the girl who looked like Sam. It was always oh so strange. When the clock turned to 1 o'clock and the calendar changed, so did my dreams. Instead of a park, it was another place in which I was unfamiliar. But it was obvious that, unlike what Elmo says, that I control my dreams, it was the girl. She knew that I didn't understand her, so she explained. Or tried to, anyways.

It was cold. The sidewalk was very cold in the rain. The first night I could only look up at the sky and be scared, and how, how many times I tried to wake up but couldn't. Eventually, an arrow appeared. It was a sign with an arrow that creaked and twirled, and at the bottom of the sign it said, 'Car Show This Way'. The arrow suddenly stopped, and I shrugged. I remember thinking something like 'My dreams sure are weird,' but I walked down the sidewalk.

I walked for a while, strangely not tired, until I reached an empty lot. It was like one of those auction things Mommy went to, to get the car. As soon as I walked under the 'entrance' banner, I turned 'round and there she was.

'Why are you here?' I said, not knowing anything else to say.

She smiled. '_I wanted to show you something_,' she answered. She opened her hand and something fell out of it, so I reached to catch it. It was a toy truck. '_Remember_,' she continued. '_In a car, always sit on the left side_.'

'Uh…why?'

'_Trust me. I'll never appear again_.'

'Ok…I guess. Bye,' I waved.

She giggled then waved back. She started to fade away, and then I wanted to ask her why she looked so much like Sam. I opened my mouth to say just that, and then I woke up. All I get from the dream is that it has something to do with trucks, I just wonder what…

* * *

'_Hello! Are you there_?'

I blinked twice, opening my eyes to see Sam.

'Hi Sammy…' I said tiredly.

'_Why were you ignoring me?_!' She said with tears in her eyes.

'Sowwy, I was sleeping. What did you say? Come on, tell me.'

'_I said, how was your Cwistmas break_!'

'It was good. How was yours?'

'_Fine._' She wiped her face and smiled. '_Can you help me find Tuck_?'

'What happened to him?' I asked, confused.

'_I looked everywhere for him and he isn't here_.'

'Maybe he stayed home today. Or maybe he's coming later or has a doctor's or dentist's appointment.'

'_But he usually comes early…_' Sam whined, then immediately smiled again. '_Oh well. I lost weight!_'

'Really?' I looked at her. She looked like she was half of her usual self. 'You're really tiny.'

'_I know! It's weird huh! I'm almost as tiny as you are!_'

'Hey I'm not that small.'

'_Uh huh_.'

'Anyways…'

* * *

Tucker did eventually come to school, and he did have a doctor's appointment. But I still don't know why I was feeling so funny. Every time I closed my eyes, I could almost touch the tiny toy truck in my hands from the dream.

Impact…

Impact…

Impact…

What did that word mean? I wonder. It's all I can think about now, that and the truck. School was over now, and I waved to my friends without caring. Why didn't I care? Today was such a weird day. I walked outside, and Mommy was there waiting for me. She grabbed my hand and walked me to the car. I felt that if she let go, I would fall straight to the ground. It was like I was floating on air or something…maybe I was getting sick. Maybe…or maybe not.

* * *

I slowly got in on the left side of the car, as always, and Mommy complained.

'_Why are you being so slow today, Danny?_' she said angrily, then added nicer, '_Is something wrong?_'

'I think I'm getting sick Mummy,' I said tiredly. 'I'm weally tired and I wanna go to bed.'

'_You aren't hungry? It's lunch time. You wanna get something special?_'

'No, I'm tired. Can we go home?'

'_Sure honey. Ok. Now get in the car and lay down._' She reached behind her to pat my head.

I smiled a bit, and then reached to close the door. It was more heavy than I remembered. I looked at the sky. It was so strange; it was sunny just a few minutes ago, and now it was dark.

'What's wrong with the weather Mommy?' I asked, though my eyes started to close.

'_It's going to rain soon, honey. We'll probably be home before then, don't worry_,' Mommy said as the car started to move.

'Ok…' I leaned down against the other end of the seat and faded into sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, I woke up. I turned to see little water dots on the window.

Mommy was talking to herself, saying '_Darn it, they blocked off the road. Gotta go on detour. Why do they choose to fix the pipes now?_' Then, if sensing that I woke up, turned back to me quickly and said, '_Don't worry. Go back to sleep, ok?_'

'Ok…'

I laid my head back down, but all of a sudden the car was too bumpy to sleep. Mommy turned down a long road. On the side of the street was a 'Shipping Factory', as said on the banner. I wonder what those words mean…oh well. I turned to Mommy again. She had a weird look on her face. I wonder…she was getting close to where the road was shaped like a T, but the right side was leading into the Shipping Factory. When she was right in the middle, I turned left.

'_Move,_' whispered a voice in my head. It was the girl.

'Lemme alone,' I whispered, covering my ears.

Mommy had stopped to look for any cones in the front so it wasn't too late to turn around.

'_No! You've gotta-_'

'You said, you go away! Please go away…'

'_I was just telling you, I'm giving you that toy for real, see? It's right next to you._'

'Really?' I whispered. I turned to my right, and just as she said, the toy truck was sitting in the seat in the middle. I pulled my seat belt out so I could go as far as I could without having to unbuckle it. I reached and grabbed it, then hugged the truck close to me. All of a sudden, Mommy gasped and I heard a whirl. I turned in shock to see huge red lights shining brightly, and then I was blown back against the seat. I closed my eyes and couldn't open them again. A second later, I tried to get up, but it was if something huge was on top of me. I still felt the toy in my hand; it was the only thing I could feel. I grabbed it tighter, but the feeling of it was disappearing. It was weird.

Hey…

Owwies.


	15. Open my Eyes

**Sorry I took so long in updating. I was sorting out some problems & had to deal w/ the finals, then the SAT, & now I'm good. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story. There's just less than 5 chapters left, not sure what else to do & still working on the story line's all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to MissMeliss4251, hermie-the-frog, Sweeteen19, PPGBelle4, Linda, Twinkle Phantom, Chris Brown's Number 1 Girl, DP fan, soccurgurl1990, Anime Master Inu, Lost-Remembrance, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, Kovva, lilanimefan1, & ImMoRtAl-FoOl for reviewing. I really enjoyed hearing your opinions on the last chap, & hope u enjoy this one just as much!**

Chapter 15: Open My Eyes

It happened again. The world spun. I closed my eyes in pain, and heard noise. Noise, the noise…can't it stop?

Pain is everywhere. Can it stop too? I want to sleep, sleep I must, I must…

My world fades to a still as it was before. I smile, and fade away for the last time…

Again and again it continued, until finally, it's thankfully numb. I open one eye to see a familiar smile. The image is fuzzy; it's all I can tell for now. I blink twice. The image becomes clearer.

'Munnnmy?' I say. My voice sounds hoarse. I wonder why. It's all stretched out too. Oh well. 'I had a really scawwy nightamare…'I blinked again, and the image improved again.

'_Oh, Danny. Me too_.' She embraced me. Oddly, I felt nothing but warmth. '_I'm so glad you're alright, my baby boy. Oh, my baby…_' She held me tightly, for I kinda felt it now.

'Was' wrong munny?' I whispered. 'You seem sad.'

'_No. Everything's alright now. It's alright. How do you feel, sweety? The doctor said you wouldn't even be near waking yet. Ahh…_'

'I…am fine. Whas' with you?'

She just hugged me tighter until I could hardly breathe. Something wet dropped onto my head. Was she crying?

* * *

It was a repeating time. Mommy left to go home, and she came back a lot. Every day I woke up to a white sky and a wet face. The machine beeped endlessly and the needles in my arms were painful. They stayed in so long I could hardly feel anymore. I could no longer tell night from day; the lights were always on. When the nurse lady finally took out the needles, my arms were really numb and I still couldn't feel the sheets between my fingers. I was always sleepy when Mommy came to visit, I wondered why. 

There were no more nightmares, but only emptiness. As the girl promised, she never showed again. I would have been so mad if I ever saw her again. I felt so lonely though, I wanted my Mommy to never leave, but in the end she always did. I wish I could go home. Mommy said yesterday that I would be home in a few months, and the doctors might let me go early, but I know that's a long time. I wanna go home…

* * *

Today I opened my eyes, and I could finally focus. I turned my head towards the door, and there was Mommy. She was holding some of my clothes. She smiled at me. 

'The doctor said you'd be up right about now.'

'Hey Mommy.' I said. Mommy looked happy. I wonder what for.

'Come on, Danny. We can go home now.'

'Really?'

I popped out of my bed, and the world twirled. I almost fell back down in the bed for a second and then everything was normal again. I pushed the covers back then lowered myself to the floor. Mommy looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I felt like I was going to fall. I hadn't gotten out of bed for a long time, so I hope I hadn't forgotten how to walk. I took a step. As soon as I put my foot to the floor, I fell to the floor.

Mommy came and picked me up.

'_Come on sweetie, we have to get your legs fitted for some braces_.'

'What're braces?'

'_They're going to help you walk._'

'Whadda ya mean? I can walk alright…just not right now…'

'Oh you don't have to wear them forever, sweetie. Your legs just need more time to heal. But you don't want to stay in the hospital for another six months, do you?'

I shook my head.

'_Well then you have to get braces._'

'Alright…' I said slowly, frowning.

Mommy took me down some stairs, and then we got into the elevator. After it opened again, we got out and she walked into the second door. A doctor was there.

'_Hello again Mrs. Fenton_.' The man with the thick glasses and dark beard said. He was sitting on a chair.

'_Nice to see you Dr. Laraby_.' Mommy said, smiling.

'_Sit him down here_.' He said, pointing to the bed in front of him.

She sat me down, and I looked at the man, blinking. He looked creepy.

'_Ok…_' He said, pulling out a cloth strip with markings on it. '_Let me see here…_'

He wrapped it around my leg, looked at it, and then stretched it along my leg to see how long it was, maybe. He nodded, and then put the cloth back into his pocket. He went into a different room. He came back out with a pair of metal things.

'We happen to have a pair already.' He said to Mommy. 'Now let's try these on,' he said to me. He grabbed each one of my legs and snapped the things around them. 'Now stand up.'

'Uh…' The metal things felt really cold. I slowly stood up, still feeling as shaky as ever.

'_Walk around_,' he said, trying to encourage me.

I walked, and I didn't fall over this time. My legs were feeling colder with every step.

'_Good_,' he said. '_Now_,' he said, turning to Mommy. '_Make sure he gets at least eight hours rest a day. Give him milk with every meal, and remember to have him take the pills I gave you the other day for him. Keep him away from all radioactive chemicals, no matter how much radioactivity they have, and don't have him near the TV or microwave._'

'_Um, Dr. Laraby, what about ectoplasm?_' Mommy asked.

'_Oh, ectoplasm…the theory substance_.' He looked at Mommy funny. '_All I will say is, in theory, that substance is highly porous, and fixes itself to anything with thin blood levels, so I will say yes._'

'Ok.'

'Now, go down to the front desk and you can go ahead and sign him out. If he has any immediate problems with appetite or energy, behavior issues and nightmares relating to trauma, or has sudden weight gain then loss, be sure to check in.'

'We will. Thank you again.' Mommy said, then grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the door. That guy was weird, I'm glad we're leaving. I'm getting tired of white walls, and I never want to see them again.

* * *

When we got down to the front desk, Mommy was signing some papers so I wandered around. A weird numbness was creeping up my legs now, but it wasn't that bad. There weren't many people in the room, and most of them looked at me funny. I wondered why. There was a mirror on the side of the room, so I went over to it. I didn't recognize the reflection, so I poked my cheek to make sure. Sam was right, I really do look tiny. But, I'm more tiny than usual. I looked all pale and creepy and my hair was all chopped funny. I wondered when my hair was cut. My eyes looked really big and they were bluer than ever before.

I look half dead.


	16. The Fright of Maturity

**Wowsers. 3 months since I've updated? I've been neglecting my favorite story…and its fans…Well I am now so I hope you like it! Thanks for the 14 reviews!**

Chapter 16: The Fright of Maturity

When I got back, I found out that school was over and it was June. I was even looking forward to class again, just a bit. I wonder if Sam would visit me…

The braces rubbed up against my legs when I walked, so they felt numb. When I take them off before I go to bed, my whole leg is always as red as a tomato. And it hurts to touch it. Every time I tell mommy though, she puts Aloe Vera gel on my legs. It feels so soft and cool I like to call every day, even when I sit in my bed all day. But it's been a week since I've been home, and I'm tired of 'sitting around'. Today, I will get out of bed and do something!

Slowly, I stepped out of bed. I, wobbly, made my way to my braces, and then snapped them on. After that, I walked downstairs to where mommy and daddy were in the kitchen. I found them watching the news. Boring…

'Mommy!' I said then she turned around.

'_Yes Darling? I see you're up. How are you feeling?_' She smiled warmly.

'I am terrific! Can I invite Sam over?' I asked, making a cute face.

'_If her parents agree, I guess you can. Are you hungry?_' She looked at me, worried, then at my legs to see if they turned red yet.

'Not yet, but I will tell you if I am! Bye Mommy.'

I walked over to the phone, Mommy smiling after me. I picked it up then dialed Sam's number. It rang two times before someone answered the phone.

'_Hello_?' Said an annoyed grown-up male voice.

'Hilo,' I said, 'Is Sam there?'

'_Who's this?_' He asked.

'Danny. Her friend.'

'_Oh! How are you son? I heard from Samantha that she hasn't seen you all month?_'

'I was in the hospital. But I'm ok now. Anyways, is she there?'

'_Her mother took her off shopping. You can leave a message though…_'

'Oh.' I thought for a moment. 'When will she be back?'

'_After 2 PM. Want to call back then?_'

'No, I'll leave a message.'

'_Ok_.'

'Can Sam come over today? Pleasy. At any time.'

'Well, we don't have any more plans for her…as long as you have asked your parents first.'

'_Yes I did!_'

'Ok then…' he laughed. 'Well you can expect her around 4PM. Tell your parents I send greetings.'

'_Oki. Have a nice day!_' I said, bouncing up and down. I was really excited.

'You too kiddo.'

I hung up and then ran back into the kitchen.

'Mommy, Daddy. Sam's daddy said she can come over at four o'clock and he said hiii.'

'_Ok Danny._' Daddy said.

Mommy said, '_Want some canary melon?_'

'Yay, yesh.'

She gave me a plate so I sat down to eat the sweet yummy goodness. Canary melon is better than fudge any day…

* * *

When it got to be 4:05 PM I stood in front of the door, walking in circles.

'_Stop pacing, sweety,_' Mommy said from the hall.

I don't know what 'pacing' is, so I continued walking around in circles. Finally the door rang, so I ran to open it. It was Sam and her Mommy! Sam was looking at the ground, I wonder why…

'Hiya,' I said, opening the door. They walked into the room, and then Sam started looking at the sofa. That's weird.

Mommy came in front of the door and greeted them.

'_It's wonderful to see you again Pamela_,' she said to Sam's mommy.

'_You too, Maddie_,' Sam's mommy said. '_I'll just drop Sam off and pick her up around seven or eight._'

'That will be fine. Well, see you.'

'_Bye,_' she said, and then she turned to me. '_Goodbye, sweetheart_!' She said, waving.

I waved back with a smile, and then she walked out of the door. Momma locked it behind her.

'_Well, have fun kids!_' Mommy said with a smile and then walked towards the basement.

I turned to Sam. She was looking at the sofa still so I snuck up behind her and then yelled, 'Boo!'

She gasped and turned around to face me. Then she turned away. '_Don't do that!_' She said angrily.

'Ok. You could have said hi to me.'

'_But what if I didn't want to?_' She said, putting her hands on her hips.

'Why wouldn't you want to? I'm too cute. Anyways…' I looked at what she was wearing. She had a gray shirt, a green skirt, gray tights, and black shoes with green circles on them. She had a small backpack on. She had a green headband on as well. 'I like your shoes.' I said at last.

She turned to me with a little smile on her face. '_And…_' She seemed to be frozen for a moment, like a Popsicle. '_You are cute_.' Then her cheeks turned into a cherry Popsicle. Cherry… '_I'm sorry I didn't say hi._' She walked up to me and gave me a ginormous hug.

'Ouch,' I gasped. 'It's ok, as long as you're talking. How are you?'

'_I'm good,_' she said, still not letting go of me. Then she sighed. '_I like to hug you._'

'So does Mommy,' I said. 'I hug myself sometimes.'

'_Oh._' She let go of me. '_Hey, why didn't you come to school for a month? Me and Tucker missed you very much._'

'I was at the hospital. And I got these.' I pointed to my braces.

She looked down at them with her mouth open. Then she sat down and started to poke them.

'_What are they?_' She said, poking the metal.

'Braces.'

'_For legs?_'

'Yea. And they hurt if you walk around in them too much. Hey, wanna go to my room?'

'_Ok!_'

We walked up the stairs to my room. All the while it seemed like something was wrong with Sam, but I didn't know what. When we got in the room, I closed the door and then we sat on my bed.

'So…' I said, thinking, kicking my feet back and forth. 'How have you been?'

'_Ok…_' she said, kicking hers as well. '_Very bored, but not that bored. I missed you._'

'I missed you guys too. When I was awake.' I said, turning to her. She turned red then turned away.

'_Hey, I got you a present._' She said, taking off her backpack and digging into it.

'What for?' I asked.

'_Since we missed your birthday. I got you a birthday present!_' She showed me two wrapped up boxes, smiling happily. '_I hope you like them!_'

'What?' I froze. I thought she had forgotten. I don't have a birthday. Why did she get me a present? 'But I don't have one.'

'_Sure you do, it's on May 18__th_'

'No, that's Jazzy Day,' I told her.

'_Stop lying to me. Even Mr. Zuckerman knows. And teachers know everything._'

'No they don't!' I said, panicking. 'Don't you believe me?'

'_No. You don't want your presents?_' Sam said, frowning.

'No, I don't want them! I don't get presents! You don't understand!'

'_Well I've got some for you, and I do understand. You just don't want my presents. I bought them for you myself. I thought you would like them?_' Sam started to cry.

'Don't cry.' I said, saddened. 'That's how it goes. I don't get presents.'

'_But I bought you one!_' She whined, water coming out of her eyes. '_Take it from me. I can give you presents for your birthday. I'm your best friend._' She let the presents fall on the bed as she cried harder.

'But it's not my birthday!'

'_Yes it is! Yes it is because I asked your Mommy when I saw her in the store and she said it was your birthday so it is and…_'

She babbled on and on while I froze. Mommy said to me that I didn't have a birthday. Mommy told Sam that I do have a birthday, on Jazzy Day. She wouldn't lie like that.

'You're lying!' I yelled at her. 'You're lying and you know it!'

Sam gasped. '_I'm not lying! You're lying!_'

'Mommy never told me that I had a birthday!'

'_If you don't have a birthday, you were never born!_'

'Then I was never born!' I cried.

'_Then how are you here, you big liar!_'

'I dunno! Just shut up!' My head was starting to hurt.

'_You shut up!_'

'No you!'

'_Shut up!_'

'Be quiet!'

'_Shut up!_' She jumped on top of me, making me fall against the bed. I glared at her, even with my blurry vision. '_Shut up now or I'll…_'

'You'll what, liar?'

'_I am not a liar!_'

'Are too! You can't do anything to me, liar! Liar liar, pants on f-'

Sam kissed me. She **kissed** me. She's kissing me. I can't breathe, I can't…I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't move. She's still heavier than me, she's crushing me. I looked at her, glaring, and she looked back, glaring back. Okay, I tried to say. Uncle, uncle. You win. I couldn't with my mind. Either that or she ignored me. This kiss is lasting forever. I'll never be able to speak again, never ever, never ever…Hey.

I remembered one thing Mr. Zuckerman had talked to our class about. He was talking about the senses. Your eyes, ears, nose, mouth, touch…nose. You can breathe through your nose too.

I breathed through my nose, and then my stomach felt better. I kept breathing and then I felt calmer too. Kissing isn't that bad, well it is but, I haven't died yet. I guess you can if you don't breathe, so I guess I saved myself.

Sam stopped after I thought that and continued to hang over me, glaring and breathing. '_Now take your presents or I'll do that again. I mean it!_'

'Ok Sam, ok,' I said hurriedly. I did not want to chance dying again. Ever. No wonder girls are so scary; they can hurt you if you don't do what they tell you to.

Sam sniffled as she wiped her face off a bit. I got up then she handed me the presents. She scooted beside me as I opened them. It was kind of fun actually, I've never opened one of these before, Jazzy never wanted me too. I opened the first one that had baseball paper over it. It was batman!

'_That was the friendship gift. You never took it with you so I'm giving it to you again. Ok?_' She smiled a bit.

'Ok,' I said, wiping my tears a bit. I opened the next one. Oh my gosh! It's an Optimus Primal toy(1)! YAY!

'_I thought you'd like it,_' Sam said. '_It's new. I like that show so I thought you'd like it._'

'I do! I watched it a bit in the hospital. Fox Kids was the only thing they'd play for us. Digimon(2) too. Yay, thankies…'

'_Told you. You never would have known if I hadn't forced you to take the presents._'

'Well thank you for forcing me too. You're the best Sam.'

'_I know._' She said grinning.

'I hope you don't have to kiss me again, I have enough cooties from the last time!'

'_Well stop being mean, Danny_!'

'Fine.'

'_So…'_ She said. We sat back into our original places on the bed, kicking our feet. '_What'cha wanna do?_'

'Action figures!'

'_You be Optimus Primal, I'll be Batman!_'

'Ok!'

We played for the rest of the day until she had to go.

I love my new presents. I guess I won't tell Jazz about the presents I'm getting for Jazzy day. I don't know what she'd do, and she'd probably do it with a gun, like the scary clowns. Or she'd squeeze me to death, or yell her head off. She can sure yell loud. Anyways…this Jazzy Day was the funnest ever!

1.Beast Machines: watched it as a kid. DP first came out when I was in 9th grade so if I keep it in perspective, he might have watched this show.

2. Digimon: everyone should know what that is. After all, the newer (& less quality plot-wise) episodes are still showing, just not on the same channel.


	17. Epilogue

**It's that day of the week again…time to do the happy dance because it's the finale of the greatest psychological wonder story in this section! In anniversary, check out my other stories! Thanks for the 8 reviews btw! I will try and see if I can write a book. After all my current stories, a new story will come! Well, enjoi & I hope to see you guys soon!**

Chapter 17: Epilogue

I used to feel lonely as a child. I always felt different from all the other kids in the neighborhood, that they were more special than I was, since they all had birthdays. I mean, even Jazz the spazz had a birthday, so I didn't know how I came to be. I always believed I was the only kid in the world that was brought by a stark, and had hoped that I was adopted so I had a birthday somewhere.

I never knew why Jazzy Day was the one day I would look forward to over any other day, even Christmas. Maybe it was all the cake and decorations, and how Jazz and her friends would huddle around the radio and dance to radio Disney hits. I always thought the songs were annoying, but I loved it when they danced. They'd always ruffle my head even though I hated it and blushed every time they did so. They'd always take crazy pictures and pull me in it for a big gigantic hug. In those hugs, I felt like it was the best moment of my life and that I could die. Joy was contagious, and I would never want to lose it.

It was on that day that I discovered Jazzy Day was my birthday when I decided that I was really needed and tied into the world as it was. There was reason for the day not being celebrated as my birthday: Jazz was a priss and parents weren't know-it-alls, though they did know more than you. And the mistake continued, and was a way of life, until I found out from my current fiancé. Yes, I am eighteen, with parental consent and all. But anyways…

It seems like my heart always knew that Jazzy Day was in fact my day. It was the only day when everyone would get together and do what they felt like. My Mom and Dad would be working in their lab so Jazz, her friends and I would always party and act like fools. They never thought me as silly or an idiot, and hey, I had presents so it was like I was a guest too. I felt such elation in those five years that I missed it when I couldn't celebrate it any longer, that is, until I got used to it being my day. I still get the strawberry cake that Jazz used to get those years; I just couldn't let that go.

My life, as it seemed, really started when I was in the first grade. I mean, I lost a ton of blood, and lost function to some areas, which is why I couldn't run as fast as say, Dash. Wait, I think I had some blood issue in the beginning, but that's not the point. I was quite the bully target, you know. I always thought I had gotten my ghost powers all from the accident, but the only reason why the ectoplasm was able to take over and fuse with my cells was because there were only half there so there was room in my system. I was already technically half dead when I woke up from the car accident. It's a strange concept that I only get when Jazz is explaining it.

Speaking of Jazz, she's in college right now, as am I. She of course decided to major in Psychology at Pitzer College, which is pretty far, while I decided to stay rather local, with Tucker and Sam. I ended up majoring in Physics, while Sam is in anthropology and Tucker's in Computer Science.

I've called Jazz recently, to talk about our past. She laughed and said how much of a ditz she was as a kid. She said she didn't value me much. I said she did. She said she wondered how things would have turned out if things had remained the same. I said I'd probably had committed suicide by now. She laughed yet again and said that Sam wouldn't have let me. I wonder if she wouldn't have, she would have been 10. It was interesting, finally talking out our freaky childhood. If our parents from then and now were set side by side, they would have been polar opposites. Now they're all overprotective. It gets me thinking, maybe they were in the first place, and maybe work was preventing them from caring for me the right way. That's why I was such a dorky kid in high school. I can't say I'm not a dork at least a little bit though.

My past has affected me in a big way. That's probably why I'm getting married so soon, and to Sam. She's always been so protective of me, and I her, and I think we're always meant to be with each other. We haven't met any other person we're interested in, and we haven't been separated, by God's wish. My parents still try to embarrass me with cute pictures of us as five and six-year-olds. She still has the bracelet I gave her for her sixth birthday. The date is planned for Jazzy Day, and I want it to be perfect.

Mind you, I am very obsessed with Jazzy Day. I can't lie to you and day I haven't thought about those days with nostalgia and loved the feeling. I can't say to you either that I would want it to be the same as it was. If it was, I would exist only for that day, to experience it once more, hear the laugher, see the joy in the air, and feel the ruffles in my hair. My past haunts me, as well as my still-possible future, as I struggle to keep sane. It's so easy now with my friends and family, I don't know what I'd do without them. I seriously think I would have died.

I remember how my mind used to work as a kid, how I focused on expressions and my surroundings more than words being said. I felt as though I was meaningless, I had real depression then. I loved clouds, carrots, pancakes, and melon. I loathed fudge. I still think it's gross every time I go home for the holidays and see my dad stuffing it down his throat. Hey, I can't complain, at least he lost some weight. I promised not to ever drink out of a fountain if I didn't die that day in the park, can't say I've kept that one. I promised to never let my friends get married…that one's definitely been discarded.

I love my friends; I love how my life is turning out, minus the drama. I love how everyone I've met has been great and a good friend. I love my fiancé and everything about her. I love defending people with my powers, though there aren't that many ghosts around anymore. I love Jazzy Day, the fact that it is my day, and that I'll never forget it. And the countdown is on: nine months to go.

Gosh it's like someone's pregnant!

As for Jazz's major: I hope to major in Psychology and am going to apply to Pitzer this year! My mom complains that it's too far, but hey, at least it's way closer than that environmental college in Wisconsin that spammed me a few times…


End file.
